


The Trio

by dystini



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babies, Family, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Everyone lives after the Bo5A. Mostly Fluff. Kili and Fili had always known they would share a wife. Fili/Kili/OFC Starting with Chap 6 there is smut, somewhat explicit sexual content type of smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Everyone lives after the Bo5A. In my world, dwarven females do NOT have beards, in fact, they remind me of larger, stronger, sturdier hobbit females with straighter hair and smaller, not furry feet. There are many more males than females so it is common for a lass to take 2 husbands, usually brothers, sometimes 3 or 4, but it’s a rare lass who can handle that many. It is also why homosexual (slash) relationships are acceptable (although I do not plan to have any in this story). Because of these different types of relationships, marriage is called Commitment in my world and Commitment ceremonies are held once a year in the middle of summer. The story begins in spring. Kili and Fili had always known they would share a wife.

The call went out. Erebor was home to the dwarves once again.

Our story begins with the family of Kya, who has just arrived at the mountain and are settling in to their new home. Not long after they arrived there was a welcoming feast where newly arrived families presented themselves to Thorin, King under the Mountain and his heirs. This is where Kya got her first look at Kili and Fili and they got their first look at her.

Kya took a deep breath before she accompanied her parents to stand before the king. Her father introduced them and she curtseyed to the king and his heirs. One of them, she was unsure which was which as of yet, winked at her and she blushed all the way back to her seat. Other families went for their introductions and she became a bit bored. Her eyes began wandering. Her attention was drawn to the head table where there was a bit of commotion going on near the heirs. It seemed that the brothers were having a bit of an argument, currently in hushed tones, but gradually getting louder. Thorin kept glancing at his nephews in disapproval but they were oblivious to the looks. The argument escalated to kicks at each other under the table and finally Thorin barked at them “Kili, Fili, behave.”

The brothers instantly stopped arguing and went still, paying strict attention to the next family’s introduction. Kya couldn’t help but giggle at them and wonder what the argument was about. Finally, the last family finished it’s introduction and the feasting began. Kya ate her fill, and perhaps a bit more than that, then leaned back into her chair and looked around. The brothers were no longer arguing but laughing and joking to each other and some of the dwarves around them. She watched as the light haired one gestured wildly as he explained something to another dwarf causing his brother to have to duck occasionally to avoid getting a fork imbedded in his forehead. The dark haired one caught her looking and nudged his brother to look at her as well. She quickly looked away, blushing once more. When she dared look back, they were once more having a hushed argument, leaving her to wonder if she might be the topic of their conversation. She threw the notion out immediately. Why would the princes be arguing about a nobody like her. It just wasn’t possible.

She was wrong.

“She’s beautiful.” Kili said. “I’m not saying she’s not.” replied Fili. “I just think we should give her a bit more time to settle in.” “ And lose her to some other dwarves?” complained Kili. “She’s not even ours yet so it’s not like we could lose her.” countered Fili. “Fine, lose the chance to get her.” Kili grumbled. He looked back over to Kya’s spot at the table but she was gone. “Doesn’t matter now, she’s left.” Kili moped for the rest of the evening.

\------------------------------  
The next day Kya got a short break from all the unpacking and chose to visit the weapons practice rings. All dwarven lasses were taught a minimum of self defense with the weapon of their choice and some went on to become quite skilled. Kya’s weapon was the sword and she was quite good. The long journey to the mountain and the unpacking since arriving had left Kya with little time for practice and she was a bit rusty. She chose a practice sword and got to work, first working on her forms before moving on to strikes on a beaten and battered pole. Her practice was going well when shouting and laughing from a nearby practice ring caught her attention. She watched as two lads sparred. They were extremely good and having much fun taunting and teasing one another. She had just realized that they were the king’s nephews when the dark haired on caught her staring and winked at her again. Once more she blushed and decided that was enough practice for the day. She put her blade away and started through the halls back to her new home.

She was walking down a deserted hall, lost in thought, when the sound of running came up behind her and before she could react, two dwarven lads skidded to a halt in front of her. “Fili” said the light haired one. “And Kili” added the dark haired one. “At your service.” they finished together with a bow.

“Kya” she answered, once she got her breath back. “Do you two always go around scaring the daylights out of defenseless young lasses?” she asked.

“You’re hardly defenseless.” said Kili. “I watched you practice.”

“We didn’t really scare you, did we?” Fili asked.

“Startled, more like.” she answered. “And thank you, but that wasn’t my point.” This last bit directed at Kili.

Ignoring her last comment, Kili grinned at her and asked “May we walk you home?”

She accepted their offer and Kili took one of her hands and Fili the other and the three resumed walking, chatting of inconsequential things. Upon arriving at her door, she turned to them and said “Thank you for walking me home.”

“Will you be going on the berry picking trip tomorrow?” Kili asked. “We’ll be going as guards.” Fili added.

“Aye, I’m going.” she replied. 

“Perhaps we’ll see you then.” Kili said. “Perhaps you will.” she said in return. “Farewell.” she added.

“Farewell.” they chorused and took off down the hall. She watched them go, thinking that they didn’t act much like princes. Smiling, she entered her home.

\-------------------------------

The next morning she strapped on her sword because being outside the mountain could be dangerous, as her mother reminded her, and joined the berry picking party. She didn’t see the brothers and assumed they must have gone on ahead. It was a pleasant morning, not too warm, and she was greatly enjoying herself. She found a particularly luscious patch of berries and followed it, not realizing that she was drifting quite far from the rest of the party. She reached the end of the patch and finally noticed how far she’d gone. She had just turned to make her way back when she heard a twig break in the nearby woods. She spun to face the noise, drawing her sword. A moment later, Kili stepped out. She lowered her sword a bit and sighed in relief before beginning to scold him for scaring her again. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and spun again, raising her sword. She’d have taken Fili’s head clean off if he hadn’t have blocked her sword with his.

He grinned at her and said “Good reaction there.” “Aye, “added Kili from right behind her, “Quite impressive.”

She growled in frustration and without really thinking about her actions, punched Fili square in the face, then spun and did the same to Kili before sheathing her sword, picking up her basket of berries and storming off.

The brothers stared after her in shock. “We might have messed up there, brother.” said Fili. “Aye,” said Kili. The brothers looked at each other, noting the growing black eye on each of their faces. “Now how are we going to explain these to Uncle Thorin?”

\--------------------------------

Later that afternoon, while on her way to fetch a few things from storage for her mother she saw the brothers talking to their uncle. She overheard a few words “orcs” “black eye” and finally “but we killed them.” as she drew close enough.

“Don’t you two lie to your uncle like that!” she raged at them. “You know full well that there were no orcs and that those black eyes came from me punching you for scaring me.”

There might have been a sound like a chuckle from Thorin but it was quickly stifled. “Is that true, lass?” he asked.

“Aye, your majesty.” she answered, suddenly realizing who she was talking to.

“Well then, I believe a punishment is in order, both for lying to me and for scaring the lass.” Thorin said. “You’re newly arrived, are you not, lass?

She nodded. “Then these two shall assist you and your family all day tomorrow.” He said. He then began lecturing his nephews on responsibilities and being princes and Kya took this as her cue to leave.

The next morning, she answered the knock at the door to find a contrite pair of brothers standing before her. Their faces were serious and in Kili’s case, perhaps even a bit miserable.

“We’re sorry for scaring you and we deserved to be punched.” they said.

She just looked at them for a long moment, mentally noting that they were absolutely adorable in their misery and did look truly sorry. Finally she replied “Apology accepted.” and invited them in. She introduced them to her parents, having told them the night before about Thorin’s punishment. Her mother sent them off on the first of their chores, retrieving the pieces of two beds from storage and assembling them. The family had been sleeping on mattresses on the floor since they arrived.

Kya led the lads to the storage area and pointed out the piles of bed pieces. She accompanied them on their trips back and forth, bringing smaller items back with her. Once the pieces were moved she directed them in the assembly. First her parents’ larger bed and then the smaller one in her room. The lads did their best not to blush once they realized that they would be touching her bed, while in her room. Kya knew that she’d have a hard time not remembering them in her room every time she went to bed.

After a break for lunch, the three of them spent the afternoon retrieving the remainder of the household’s goods from storage, chatting happily along the way.

“What was your childhood like?” Kili asked.

“Lonely.” Kya replied. Kili and Fili gave her sad looks. “We traveled a lot.” she explained. “I have no siblings and I didn’t often make friends. But it wasn’t all bad. I saw lots of interesting things. It‘s also why I‘m good with the sword.”

“Why is that?” asked Fili, quite interested having nearly been on the receiving end of that sword.

“We were often in wild places with no one else around. Father made sure Mother and I could handle anything we might encounter.” she replied.

“What about archery?” asked Kili, that being his specialty.

“I’m fair at it. I can hunt using a bow but I’m better and faster at defense with my blade.” she answered. What about the two of you? What was your childhood like?”

They regaled her with tales of mischief and pranks and escapes from the same and even some failed escapes. She giggled the whole time, scarcely knowing if she should believe some of these tall tales. By suppertime they were good friends and also finished with their chores. Her parents send the lads on their way with many thanks for the help (while it was a punishment for the lads, it was a great help to the family). Kya did have a hard time falling asleep that night as she could not stop picturing the brothers in her room. And once she did fall asleep, her dreams, well, let’s just say that they shouldn’t be discussed in public.

\---------------------------

The three spent as much time together as her chores and their duties allowed. On this day, perhaps a week after the berry picking incident and the resulting punishment, they had just executed a prank and had hopefully made a clean escape. They were running down an uninhabited hall when the brothers suddenly pulled her to a crevice in the wall.

“In here, quick.” whispered Fili. Kili entered first, followed by Kya and then Fili.

She followed Kili down the narrow passage until it opened into a small cave. There was a pile of old blankets in one corner and odds and ends the brothers had collected scattered all over.

Kili stopped in front of her and Fili joined him.

“Welcome to our hideout.” Kili said “But before we let you explore, we must ask you a question.” Fili added. Together they said, “May we court you?”

“A bit sudden don’t you think?” she replied with a tilt of her head.

“Maybe.” said Kili. “But we couldn’t have pulled off that prank without you and we think you’re really great and…” he trailed off. Fili picked up the explanation, “ and we think you’re beautiful and we’d like to kiss you.” “Have wanted that since the first time we saw you.” added Kili.

She grinned at their explanation and thought for a few seconds. “Aye, you may court me and aye, you may kiss me. Fili first since he had the guts to say it.”

Kili put on a pouty face as the brothers moved closer to her. She placed a finger over his lips and said, “No pouting or no kisses.” He grabbed her hand and began kissing it as she looked up at Fili.

Fili gently cupped her face in one hand as he lowered his lips to hers. She slid her free hand into his hair as he deepened the kiss and she felt Kili move from kissing her hand to kissing her neck, right behind her ear. She moaned softly as Fili broke the kiss, untangling her fingers from his hair as he moved to kiss her neck. Kili took his place in front of her and began kissing her, quickly deepening it. Kya was lost in a sea of sensations. She whimpered softly as they both pulled away from her. She opened her eyes to see them standing in front of her, smiling. Kya pouted at them.

“No pouting or no kisses.” Kili threw her words back at her with a grin. “Fine.” she said and took their hands. “Now show me your hideout.” There wasn’t much to see and they soon settled onto the pile of blankets. Fili sat with his back against a wall, with Kya sitting next to him and Kili flopped onto his belly in front of them.

“So what‘s it like, being princes?” she asked as she idly braided and unbraided parts of Kili’s hair. 

“Boring, tedious.” mumbled Kili. “Sometimes it is those things but sometimes it’s interesting.” Fili said. “I’ve met a lot of different people, of different races.” 

“You’ve got to be on your best behavior and you can’t have fun.” grumbled Kili. “You can have fun and you would, Kili, if you wouldn’t sulk all the time.” argued Fili.

Kya smiled as she listened to them bicker. This sounded like an old argument, one they’d had many times before. It didn’t surprise her that Kili, as full of mischief and energy as he was, would hate doing his princely duties.

She let their voices fade into the background as she pondered being courted by two princes. If she followed events to their logical conclusion, someday, once they’d committed to each other, she’d be a princess and possible even eventually a queen. The idea scared her. She was really fond of the brothers and could see herself falling in love with them but did she really want to be a princess or queen and all that goes with such a role? Well, it was early yet, they’d only just started courting and who knew what the future would hold. She brought her attention back to the present just as the argument was winding down.

\-----------------------------

It was nearly suppertime when they slipped from the hideout and made their way back to Kya’s home. She invited them inside for they had a question to ask of her father. Kya moved to stand near her mother as the brothers stood before her father. They bowed and said, “Sir, we request permission to court your daughter.”

Her father glanced at his wife and child. His wife smiled softly for they had already discussed this possibility and decided on an answer. His daughter beamed at him, the answer she wanted to hear written on her face. He decided to mess with their heads a bit.

“I don’t know.” He answered. “After today’s antics I’m not sure I should allow my daughter to even see you again, much less let you court her.”  
Three young faces fell. His wife chuckled, “That’s just cruel, my dear. Now give them your real answer.”

“ Aye, you may court my daughter.” he said. The three faces lit back up and his daughter rushed to hug him. “But,” he held up a hand to stop her. “I’ve already spoken to your uncle and the three of you will be punished for your prank.”

The punishment really wasn’t so bad. Spending a day cleaning out newly discovered rooms was hard work but at least they were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Kya was once again at the practice ring, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, the brothers were not there, busy with the king.

She had just finished her warm up when a voice spoke up nearby.

“Excuse me, but would you like to spar?” the voice asked. Kya turned to see another lass standing outside the ring Kya was using.

“My name is Arna.” the lass continued.

“Kya,” she responded, “and aye, we can spar.” Sparring was always better than whacking a pole.

Arna entered the ring and the lasses began to spar. They were fairly evenly matched and neither could get a real advantage. The match went on for some time and Kya finally decided to try a disarming trick she’d picked up from a ranger some years back. It worked and Kya pointed her sword at the other lass.

“Do you yield?” she asked.

“Aye, I yield.” responded Arna. Kya lowered her sword and Arna went to retrieve hers.

“Good match.” Arna commented. “Do you think you could teach me that trick?”

“Aye, I’ll teach you. Where did you learn to fight so well?” Kya asked.

“I’ve got four brothers. I bullied them into teaching me.” Arna smiled.

Kya laughed. “Now for that trick, you hold your sword like this.” she demonstrated. She continued teaching Arna but the trick was difficult. The lasses met every few days to spar and so Kya could continue the lessons. It wasn’t long before the two became friends.

\--------------------------

Another day, the trio met at the practice rings where Arna was waiting for Kya and another lesson.

“Wait.” said Kili. Kya stopped and looked at him. “Would you like an archery lesson, perhaps to improve your skill?” he asked.

“I’d appreciate that but I promised to work with Arna.” Kya replied.

“I’ll work with Arna, if she doesn’t mind.” said Fili. “That’s fine.” added Arna.

“Thanks.” said Kya, stroking Fili’s beard covered cheek as she passed him to join Kili. He smiled in return and led Arna into the ring.

Kya followed Kili to the archery target. “I didn’t bring my bow.” she said. “That’s alright, a practice bow will do for today,” he responded.

She chose a bow as Kili retrieved a quiver of practice arrows for her. She slung the quiver over her back and stepped before a target.

“Just shoot a few so I can see how you do.” instructed Kili. She did as she was told, firing off three arrows quickly. None hit the bull’s-eye but all hit the target.

“Stop.” said Kili, coming over to her. “Get ready to shoot again.

She complied and he moved around her, nudging her feet and legs a bit to adjust her stance. “How does that feel?” he asked.

“Better,” she replied, surprised that such small changes could have such a big effect. He came to stand   
behind her, adjusting her arms slightly before putting his arms around her to guide her through the next shot. 

“Now pull the arrow back.” he said as he guided her through the motion. She tried to pay attention to his instructions but the feel of his arms around her, the scent of him, and the feel of his soft breath in her ear as he spoke combined to distract her completely.

“Release.” he whispered and she obeyed but the arrow went wide as she was utterly unable to concentrate.

He chuckled. “Distracted, were you?” he asked, knowing the effect he had on her. He wasn’t about to admit the effect being that close to her had on him.

She blushed and tried to glare at him, failing miserably.

“Let’s try that again.” he said.

“Give me a moment.” she replied. She closed her eyes, mentally scolding herself. She took a deep breath, open her eyes and said. “I’m ready.”

She got into her stance and Kili again made his adjustments before putting his arms around her once more. He repeated his instructions and this time she was able to concentrate. They released the arrow and it was a perfect bulls-eye. They repeated this several times before he stepped back and had her try it on her own. While not perfect, her shot was close.

He grinned at her. “I knew you could do it. Now all you need to do is practice.” And so she did with Kili occasionally correcting the position of her arm or giving her a bit of advice on her aim. By the time they decided to stop she could almost hit the bulls-eye every time.

\---------------------

The trio entered the hideout.

“I thought Uncle Thorin would never let us go.” said Kili.

“Maybe if you’d paid better attention, we’d have been done sooner.” Fili scolded as he lay down on the pile of blankets. Kili just scowled at his brother. 

“It doesn’t matter since my chores took longer than expected anyway.” soothed Kya. She joined Fili on the blankets, snuggling her back into his warm body. He wrapped his arm around her.

Kili paced back and forth, grumbling.

“Stop that and come here.” Kya ordered. Kili obeyed, dropping onto the blankets in front of her, burying his face in his arms, still grumbling.

Kya began running her fingers through his hair. “You’re going to have to learn eventually.” she told him.

“I know, but it’s so boring.” Kili complained.

“Have you tried explaining that to him? Perhaps asking for other duties more suited to you?” asked Kya.

“No, he never listens to me, just lectures. I’ll never please him.” grumbled Kili.

“Maybe if you tried talking to him calmly. You’re always complaining. No wonder he doesn’t listen.” inserted Fili.

Kili lifted his head and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

“You’re so childish, Kili, you’re going to have to grow up someday.” sighed Fili.

“Not yet.” declared Kili. “Besides, lately you’re acting grown up enough for the both of us.”

“Enough.” said Kya. “Don’t spoil our time together with your bickering.”

“Sorry.” they said at the same time.

Kya twisted back a bit to claim a kiss from Fili and then tugged gently on Kili’s hair until she could lean forward and get a kiss from him. She resumed playing with Kili’s hair as they lay in silence for a time, relaxing. This was one of their favorite things to do. Kya was often cold, growing up outside a mountain as she did, she’d never adapted to the chill of the caverns. She loved to cuddle with Fili like this, his warm body always drove the chill from hers. It was harder to get the ever active Kili to cuddle, as he was nearly incapable of sitting still for long. Playing with his hair was one of the few ways to get him to settle down and relax.

“Have you heard about the dance in a few days, Kya?” Fili asked.

“I heard that Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur will be playing. And even Dwalin might join them.” added Kili. We’d be happy to escort you if you want to go.

“I would like to attend but only if you both promise to dance with me.” replied Kya.

“It would be our pleasure.” they responded.

\-------------------

The brothers, dressed in their very best, knocked on Kya’s door. Her mother opened it and invited them in.

“She’ll be out in a moment.” she told them.

Kya stepped into the room and Kili’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even think. He could only stare at the beauty in front of him.

Fili was also mesmerized but he recovered quickly and stepped forward, punching his brother in the shoulder on the way, to offer Kya his hand. “You’re so beautiful.” he murmured.

Kili, startled into breathing by his brother’s punch, managed to pull himself together enough to echo, “Beautiful.” and take her other hand.

“Thank you.” she smiled at them. “You both look so handsome as well.”

They escorted her out the door and started through the halls with Kili only tripping over his own feet twice because he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

Fili and Kya chatted about this and that as they made their way through the halls but Kili was uncharacteristically silent, still stunned. He did manage to get his feet under control so he didn’t trip anymore but he had no idea how he was going to dance with her without falling all over himself.

They entered the hall to hear the music already playing and a few dwarves were already dancing. Kya saw Arna standing to one side with her betrothed, Rogi and Nogi.

“Look, there’s Arna. Shall we join her?” she asked.

“Your wish is my command.” smiled Fili. They joined the other dwarves, exchanging compliments on their clothing and other small talk. Kili was still silent at first but soon was able to join in, although he was still subdued.

“Oh look.” said Arna, pointing at the dance floor. “It looks like a trio circle is starting. Let’s go join.” she grabbed her betrothed’s hands, dragging them with her.

“We’ll be there in a moment.” Kya called after them.

She turned to Kili. “Are you alright?” she asked. “You’re so quiet.”

“You’re just so beautiful, I’m afraid of ruining things.” he said.

“Nonsense.” she insisted, laying her hand along his face. “You’re here and Fili’s here and that already makes my night perfect.” She smiled at him. He turned his head and kissed her hand and smiled back.

She took his hand and reached out for Fili’s. “Now let’s go dance.”

They joined the circle and danced, circling first to the left and then to the right. Kya turned to Fili, who picked up by the waist with her hands on his shoulders and swung her around. Regaining her feet, she turned to Kili who did the same. They rejoined the circle, dancing left and then right again, before the trio joined right hands and danced in their own small circle, first left, then right after switching hands, before rejoining the larger circle. The dance continued in this fashion, the dancers laughing and smiling.

When the dance came to an end, all three were winded but laughing, their happiness shining on their faces. The brothers escorted her to a seat to rest. Fili went off to get them some mugs of mead, while Kili dropped down into the seat next to her. Kya leaned her head on his shoulder while she caught her breath. Fili returned and handed out the mugs. Arna, Rogi and Nogi arrived with him and the six talked and laughed and watched the dancing.

After awhile a group of dwarves carrying staves appeared. One of them called “Fili, Kili, join us.”

They looked at Kya, who smiled and waved at them to go. They ran to join the others, catching the staves thrown to them as they went. The group started a complicated stave dance involving much rhythmic stomping as well as thumping the staves on the floor and against each other. Kya and the others jumped to their feet and ran over to cheer and shout as Fili and Kili took the middle of the floor for a display of their talents. They stomped their feet and thumped the staves. They began a mock battle, blocking the other’s stave with their own. Fili whirled his stave near the floor, while Kili jumped over it. Kili whirled his at his brother’s head, who ducked and rolled and popped up to swing at his brother’s back only for Kili to spin and block. Fili leapt at his brother, who ducked and let Fili roll over his back. They moved faster and faster in a fantastic display of talent and daring, ending with Kili using his stave to vault over his brother’s head. He landed and they both bowed to the crowd who was shouting and cheering and stomping their feet at the brothers wild show.

They jogged over to Kya who couldn’t stop praising them on their skill.

“I’ve never seen such a wonderful stave dance. I had no idea you could do that. I’m so proud of you both.” she gushed. Arna, Rogi and Nogi added their praise, declaring they’d never seen anything like it before.

Fili grinned while Kili ducked his head a bit, blushing. He was unused to receiving such lavish praise. He raised his head proudly when his uncle’s voice came from behind them. “Good show, lads. I’m proud of you.” Thorin came up and roughly hugged both his nephews.

Arna and Kya curtseyed and Rogi and Nogi bowed to the king, who nodded at them with a smile. “I’ll leave you youngsters to your fun.” he said and left.

The dance ended not long after this as it was fairly late and no one could top the brothers’ show anyway. The brother’s walked Kya home after saying their farewells to the others. They stopped at her door and she turned to face them. 

“Thank you for a wonderful evening. I can’t remember the last time I’ve had so much fun.” she said. She stepped up to Kili and gave him a hug and soft kiss. “Goodnight” she said, receiving a soft “Sweet dreams.“ in return. She turned to Fili and repeated her actions and words. “Sleep well.” replied Fili. She turned and entered her home, waving to them as she closed the door.

\------------------------

A few days later the brothers were sparring in one practice ring and the lasses were doing the same in the next one. The brothers stopped for a moment to admire the match the lasses were having, then Kili looked at Fili, inclined his head toward the other ring and grinned. Fili nodded and the lads jumped the fence and came after the lasses. Kya suddenly found herself facing Fili, while Arna had to deal with Kili.

Kya held her own against Fili but she could tell he was holding back. She decided to try her disarming trick, and to her surprise it worked. She then smacked him lightly on the backside with the flat of her blade and said “You’re out.” He grinned and stepped out of the ring.

Kya then turned to where Kili and Arna were sparring. Arna was trying but was quickly wearing out. Kya called to her, “Arna, step out.” and took on Kili herself.

She soon realized she couldn’t best him. She tried all of her tricks but they failed. Desperate she tried the only thing she could think of. On his next swing, she locked their blades and stepped up to him. Then she kissed him. This caught him totally off guard and his grip on his sword loosened. She took it from him, broke the kiss and stepped back. She pointed her sword at him and asked, “Do you yield?”

“Aye, I yield.” he replied. “But that wasn’t fair.”

She laughed. “You have to use every trick you’ve got in battle.”

“True.” he said. “But I don’t think I’ll be kissing an orc the next time I fight one.”

“Oh, I hope not.” she shuddered. “That’s disgusting.”

Fili came up to them, laughing. “You’ll have to teach me that trick, Kya.”

“I don’t think you need lessons in kissing but if you insist.” Kya giggled, pulling his head down for a kiss. 

He laughed and said. “No, the disarming trick, but anytime you want to practice kissing, I’m game.”

\---------------------

Kya and Arna often did chores together, giggling and chatting as young females of any race do. Kya told stories of the mischief she and the brothers got into and Arna told of growing up with her brothers and sisters. Arna was also the first to hear of Kya’s growing feelings for the brothers.

Kya told Arna of the hideout, though not where it was, and how the three spent much time there, plotting and planning pranks, telling stories and jokes and kissing. And it was the kissing that was causing Kya to think.

“It’s so intense, kissing them.” she confided. “I get so lost in the sensations. I’m trying not to favor one over the other but it’s hard sometimes. The feelings are so wonderful that it’s hart to remember to switch to the other and then I get lost in kissing that one and…”

“I completely understand.” said Arna. “It’s difficult but you just do the best you can. Do you love them?”

“I don’t know, perhaps.” replied Kya. “I think I might be falling in love with them and they with me. But the idea of being a princess scares me.”

“Why?” asked Arna.

“The responsibility of it. I know that the king does most of it, but Fili is learning how to do it. Kili as well, although he hates it. And someday, Fili will be king, making me queen, and that’s just terrifying.” Kya shuddered.

“But you’d be with Fili and Kili and they’d help you. You know they would. And I bet they’re just as terrified by the idea as you are.” comforted Arna

“You’re probably right.” admitted Kya.

“Talk to them about it. Besides, as long as there is love, it’ll be alright in the end.” stated Arna.

With that the conversation went on to other topics and the lasses went on with their day.

\-------------------------

The next day the brothers left for a week to go on patrol. Kya missed them terribly. She filled her days with chores and sparring and the days passed. After supper on the day they were to return, she was in her home, working on a project with her mother when Arna burst in the door.

“Kya, come quick. It’s Kili.” she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the brothers left for a week to go on patrol. Kya missed them terribly. She filled her days with chores and sparring and the days passed. After supper on the day they were to return, she was in her home, working on a project with her mother when Arna burst in the door.

“Kya, come quick. It’s Kili.” she cried.

Kya jumped to her feet and followed her friend out the door. As they ran Arna explained that she had been near the mountain entrance and had seen Fili enter, carrying Kili, whose face was covered in blood. Kya ran into the healing rooms, looking about wildly for Kili. She spotted him on a bed, bloody and unconscious. 

“Kili” she cried and ran towards him only to be caught in strong arms and held back. She struggled in the arms, trying to get to Kili. 

“Kya.” a familiar voice said. She twisted and saw that it was Fili holding her. She buried her face in his chest. “He’ll be fine, Kya, calm down.” he said.

“What happened?” she asked.

“We were in a hurry to get back.” he answered. “Kili kept talking about you and how he missed you. He wasn’t paying attention to his feet, slipped and fell down a hill.”

“A hill?” she asked. “And ended up like that?

‘Well, it was a rocky hill. And he hit his head on one of them. But you know Kili’s hard head, it’s not as bad as it looks.” Fili smirked.

Kya giggled through her tears.

“Wait, what about you?” she asked as she noticed the blood on his clothes. She started running her hands over his chest and arms in a panic.

“I’m fine.” he chuckled, grabbing her hands. “It’s his blood.”

She reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m glad you’re alright. She rested her cheek against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and they watched the healers work on Kili.

A few minutes later, just as the healers finished bandaging his head, Kili groaned. Kya nearly flew to his side, quickly followed by Fili. Kili groaned again and opened his eyes.

“I hope you killed the orc that did this to me.” he said to Fili, who chuckled. “You did it to yourself, brother.”

Kili groaned again and then his eyes focused on Kya’s concerned face. He smiled at her and she smiled back before leaning down to softly kiss him. The she sat up and punched him in the shoulder. “And that’s for scaring me.” she scowled at him.

Fili burst out laughing and even the healers chuckled. Kili rubbed his shoulder and gave her a sheepish grin. “Sorry.”

“You should be.” she growled and then her face softened. “How do you feel?” she asked.

“My head feels like it’s been split in two but otherwise I’m fine.” he answered.

A healer came up and handed Kili a cup. “Drink this. It’ll help with the pain and probably put you to sleep.” The healer looked at Kya and Fili. “I’d tell you two to go home but I know from experience that you won’t leave your brother and something tells me the lass won’t go either.”

Fili pulled up a chair, put Kya on his lap and settled in to keep an eye on his brother. Kya got comfortable and reached for Kili‘s hand. Kili rolled to his side, facing them and took her hand and then let the medicine do it’s work.

Arna crept out from the corner she’d slipped into to stay out of the way. She’d stayed so she could be there for her friend in case of the worst. She approached the trio, speaking quietly so as not to disturb Kili. “I’m glad he’s alright and I’m sorry for scaring you Kya.

“Oh no, I’m glad you came to get me. Who knows if this one would have remembered to come tell me.” said Kya, poking Fili’s leg with her free hand.

“I’d have come told you. I was just staying to make sure he would be alright.” protested Fili.

Arna smiled at the pair. “I need to go home now but I’ll stop and let your parents know you won’t be home tonight.”

“Thank you, Arna.” Kya replied.

Once she left the two got comfortable for their night long vigil. Fili leaned back in the chair a bit and Kya settled back against him, never letting go of Kili’s hand.

\------------------------

Arna delivered the message as promised. Unfortunately it didn’t exactly please Kya’s father and he stormed up to the healing rooms to order his daughter home. At the door he met Thorin and the two entered together. The sight before them stopped them in their tracks.

Kili was sleeping, his cheek resting on Kya’s hand clasped in his. Fili and Kya had also fallen asleep, Fili’s arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Kya’s cheek rested on Fili’s chest as she was curled up in his lap, facing, Kili.

Thorin turned to look at Kya’s father. “I think we’d better start the betrothal negotiations.” he said. Kya’s father nodded in agreement.

The rumble of his uncle’s voice woke Fili, who opened his eyes but didn’t move. “I’m sorry we didn’t report in, Uncle.” he said quietly, not wanting to wake the other two.

“It’s alright lad, I assume there is nothing to report?” Thorin asked.

“We saw nothing.” Fili replied.

“And your brother?” Thorin inquired.

“Fell down a hill in his haste to get home and hit his head. Healers say he’ll be fine.” Fili said.

“Good, go back to sleep.” Thorin said.

Fili closed his eyes and did just that. The adults watched them for a moment more before leaving, discussing the impending betrothal as they went.

\-----------------------

Kili woke first in the morning. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kya and Fili cuddled together on the chair and his first thought was how much he would love to wake up to that sight every morning. His second thought amended the first to add himself cuddled up with them. He gently shook Kya’s hand and softly called her name to wake her. Her eyes opened and the smile she bestowed on him made him change that second thought to include that smile every morning. She gently pulled her hand from his and reached up to tug on Fili’s mustache braids to wake him. He raised a hand to brush away her hand, grumbling sleepily.. Kili and Kya laughed and he opened his eyes to their smiling faces. He grumbled again, gently pushing Kya off his lap.

“So that’s the thanks I get for being your bed all night.” he grumbled.

“He’s not a morning type, is he?” Kya mock whispered to Kili, who chuckled.

“I am when I’m not woken in annoying ways.” grumped Fili.

“Then I shall have to think of more pleasant ways to wake you.” said Kya. Fili actually blushed a bit at this. Holding her in his arms in his sleep had made his dreams… interesting… and his current idea of pleasant might have been a bit different than hers.

It was not.

The trio stretched, stiff from sleeping in the same position all night. A healer noticed that they were awake and came over to check on Kili. She replaced the bandage, asked him a few questions and, satisfied with the answers, told him he could go, as long as he took it easy for a few days. As they were gathering their things, the brothers exchanged a few looks that communicated far more than they appeared to.

They left the healing rooms, going towards Kya’s home. She wanted a bath and a change of clothes and bluntly informed the brothers that they very much needed to do the same. A week on patrol had left them rather nasty smelling, something she had ignored in her worry the previous night. They agreed to meet at the hideout when they were finished. They all went in when they reached Kya’s home so that they could apologize for keeping her out all night. That done, Kya went to her room. 

Once she was gone, the brothers turned to her father and said. “Sir, we request permission to Commit to your daughter.”

“After seeing the three of you last night, your uncle and I have already begun the betrothal negotiations. So yes, you have my permission.” her father replied. “Now off with you, if you are going to be ready to spend the day with my daughter.” He and his wife had had a long discussion after his return the previous night and she had convinced him that these were the right lads for his precious daughter, erasing any objections he might have had to the trio spending a whole day alone together. The discussion with Thorin had helped as well.

The brothers left, heading through the halls to their home. They separated to bathe, returning to their shared room to dress. Completing these tasks, they each went to their own treasure box and withdrew a hair clasp. Pocketing the trinkets they went in search of their uncle. Knowing it was only a formality, given what Kya’s father had told them, they bowed and said “Uncle, may we have your permission to Commit to Kya?”

“Permission granted.” Thorin said, adding, “I think I might have known she was the lass for you after the berry picking incident. You lads need a good strong lass. Then he pulled the brothers into a hug. “Congratulations, nephews.”

\---------------------------

Meanwhile, Kya finished bathing and dressing and left her room to find her mother packing a basket with food. “For you and your lads. Be back by bedtime.” she said with a smile. She remembered the day her husband proposed fondly and knew her daughter would want to spend as much time as possible with her betrotheds, particularly after the scare with Kili the night before. 

Kya hugged her mother, took the basket and made her way to the hideout. She only had time to set the basket down, out of the way, before she heard the brothers entering behind her. She turned to face them and they each went to one knee in front of her. 

They each took a hand and Kili began. “We have been to some dark and hard places in our lives. We hid much behind jokes and pranks.”

“Then you came into our lives.” Fili continued. “And brought much love and light and true laughter.”

“Because of you, we can finally see a future worth having. We love you. Will you Commit to us?” they finished together.

“Aye, I want nothing more that to spend my life with both of you. I love you too.” she answered with a radiant smile.

The brothers rose and hugs and kisses were exchanged all around. They guided her to a seat. Each took a lock of hair near her temples and plaited it with an intricate braid, placing the clasps they had brought on the ends. When they finished she pulled the braids forward to examine the clasps.

The one from Kili was antiqued silver, the knot work upon it matching that which decorated all of his clothing. Fili’s clasp was the brightest gold, it’s design matching the one Fili favored. These clasps and the braids they were on would declare to one and all that she was betrothed and to whom. She would wear them for the rest of her life..

She smiled at both of them. “They’re beautiful.” she said. “Now come here so I can thank you properly.”

The three of them sank down onto the pile of old blankets. Fili was closest to her so she rolled to face him, twining her fingers into his hair as she kissed him. Kili slid in behind her, lifting her hair to kiss her neck. Fili’s hand wandered up and down her side, finally settling on her hip as he pulled her into him. They both moaned at the contact, she could feel him hardening against her body. Kili pressed up against her from behind, pulling her chemise aside to nibble on her shoulder.

Sandwiched between their hard bodies, their lips and tongues against her skin, she could only give in to the incredible sensations. She vaguely noticed Kili’s hand sliding beneath her skirt until she felt his hand, burning hot, on the skin of her thigh. He pulled her onto her back as he caressed her hip and thigh, his lips capturing hers for a searing kiss. Fili loosened her bodice as his lips and tongue slid down her neck to nip at the top of her breast. His hand found her other thigh and slid over her skin from hip to knee. She moaned as her hips thrust towards him, seeking further contact.

Fili chuckled. “Not yet, love” he murmured in her ear, his hot breath sending further shivers though her body. 

She growled deep in her throat at this and moved towards Kili, who deftly avoided the contact she was seeking, whispering, “Not this time.”

She growled again, scowling at them, breathing heavily. She knew their reasoning of course. It would not do for their firstborn to arrive too early, especially with them being princes. In the heat of this moment, she really didn’t care. She just wanted more of their touches.

Grinning at the frustration so visible on her face, they fixed her clothing as best they could, still raining soft kisses on her face and neck. Vowing to herself that she would get her revenge, she tried to calm down, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

She pushed Kili onto his back and half lay on him, her head on his chest, leg thrown over his. She reached behind and pulled Fili close, almost using him as a blanket. She rested her hand atop Kili’s on his stomach and Fili placed his hand over both of theirs. They rested like this, enjoying the closeness. They soon fell asleep, for while they had slept the night before, it had not been that comfortable of a sleep and for Kili, medicine induced sleep was never as good as natural sleep and they were all still tired.

\-------------------------

Kya woke a few hours later, hungry. As much as she would have loved to spend the day surrounded by her loves, she needed to eat. She nudged Fili gently until he rolled onto his back and carefully slid out from between them. She went to the basket of food and pulled out a few selections. She chose a sandwich and began to eat as she sat back down between the brothers. She realized that this was a perfect opportunity to get her revenge. She contemplated her options and as she finished her sandwich she decided on a plan of action.

She began by straddling Fili’s hips. She slipped a hand beneath his tunic to caress the muscles of his stomach and chest. Not getting much of a reaction, she removed her hand and pressed her chest to his, placing her lips by his ear. She nibbled and licked his ear and neck, her breath tickling his skin. He moaned softly, shifting to give her better access but still not quite awake. She continued her actions, gently grinding her hips into his. His arms went around her, pressing her into him with a slightly louder groan, his hips bucking slightly. She added soft whispers of “Wake up” to all she was doing and was rewarded with moan as his eyes opened. She grinned and kissed him, continuing to grind against him for a moment more. She pulled back, sitting up, still straddling his hips. 

“Tease.” he grumbled, trying but failing to conceal his grin.

“Was that a better way to wake?” she asked?

“I could certainly get used to it.” he returned.

“There’s food over there.” she pointed as she slid off of him and he got up to go investigate. 

She turned her attention to Kili. She straddled him and carefully loosened the laces at the top of his tunic. She dropped her lips to the exposed skin, nibbling and licking. She continued this for a few moments until he moaned softly, lifting his head to expose his neck. She kissed higher, pressing her body against his. His hands lifted to grab her backside, pressing her against his hips. She moved to his ear and his hips thrust against her as he moaned louder. She gently bit his ear and his hips bucked, if not for his hands holding her, she’d have fallen off. His breathing quickened. She whispered his name, breathing gently across his ear. He moaned again, his eyes fluttering open. She moved to look into his eyes. Slowly he focused on her grinning face. She could see it in his eyes when he realized that’d he’d not been dreaming. His eyes went wide when he realized where his hands were and he quickly slid them up to her waist. She giggled and kissed him. “Sleep well?” she asked.

“Oh, aye. Quite well.” he answered, seeming determined not to mention what had just happened.

“That’s good.” she said and added nonchalantly, “You taste good, by the way.”

Behind her, she heard Fili choke as he tried not to laugh. Kili just blushed.

Satisfied that she’d gotten her revenge on them both, she motioned to Fili and the food behind her. “We’d better go eat before Fili finishes it all.” Still blushing Kili followed her over.

\-------------------------

Once they were full they settled back down on the pile of blankets, Kya sitting between Fili’s legs, leaning against his chest while Kili lay with his head in her lap. She idly played with his hair.

“You mentioned dark and hard places earlier. I assume you were talking about retaking the mountain. You’ve never spoken about it to me. Will you tell me now?” She asked.

Slowly the story unfolded. It wasn’t all bad. In fact there were many humorous moments. But it got darker and harder as it went on and the ending nearly drove them all to tears.

“But we succeeded and we won and it’s over now.” Fili concluded.

“And now we have you, love, and a bright future to look forward to.” Kili added.

They had shifted positions some during the story and now Kya went to each of them for a kiss.

“Now you have me and I have both of you and before long we’ll have dwarflings of our own.” She giggled at the slightly panicked looks both got after that statement.

\------------------

After finishing the last of the food the Trio decided to have a riddle war. Kya went first.

“What belongs to you but others use it more than you do?” she asked.

The brothers thought about it for awhile. “Can we have hints?” asked Kili.

“No hints. One guess apiece and you can’t work together.” Kya said firmly.

“Oh, I know.” said Fili. “My name.”

“Correct. You ask the next one.” she replied.

He thought for a moment. “At the sound of me, men may dream. Or stamp their feet. At the sound of me, women may laugh. Or sometimes weep.” he said.

Kili and Kya thought about this one, Kya perhaps regretting her no helping each other rule.

“Music.” Kili exclaimed, remembering the stomp dance.

“Aye.” said Fili.

“The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?” Kili asked.

This one was hard. Kili smirked. He liked knowing the answer when they did not. Kya closed her eyes as she thought. Then it came to her. “Darkness.” she cried.

“Good job.” Kili said to her.

They continued the game for awhile, the riddles getting harder as they went.

Kya asked. “A cloud was my mother, the wind is my father, my son is the cool stream, and my daughter is the fruit of the land. A rainbow is my bed, the earth my final resting place, and I'm the torment of man.”

Fili and Kili thought about this one for quite sometime. Finally, unable to figure out the answer, they gave up.

“Rain.” Kya told them. 

“Should’ve thought of that.” said Fili. “Aye.” agreed Kili. “We’ve been caught out often enough to be tormented by it.”

“As much as I would like to stay here forever with the two of you, we should probably be going home.” Kya said.

“Aye, but it’s only a month until the commitment ceremony and then home will be together.” Fili replied.

“It’s going to be a long month.” Kili declared.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day it was back to chores and duties, although lessened duties for Kili due to his injury. Kya met up with Arna as usual to do their chores together.

Arna noticed the betrothal braids at once. “Kya, they proposed! May I look at the clasps?” she cried.

“They did yesterday.” beamed Kya as she leaned forward so Arna could examine the clasps.

“They’re beautiful.” exclaimed Arna. “And so like each of them.”

Kya just smiled. “I’m going to need your help making their Commitment tunics.” she said.

“Of course I’ll help and your gown as well. What colors shall they be?” she asked.

“Blue, for all three.” Kya responded. They could be nothing else for that was the color of royalty. “I’ll need to stop by the needle worker today to order the trims so that they are done in time. I believe Mother has already started on my gown. There is much to do in the next month.”

The lasses continued with their chores, discussing preparations that needed to be done for the Commitment ceremony. Fortunately, as she had been betrothed for longer, Arna had nearly finished her preparations and was free to help Kya.

\---------------------

The brothers were in their room, preparing for the day.

“Have you decided on a Commitment gift for Kya yet?” Fili asked Kili. 

“A bow and quiver to match mine.” he answered. “You?”

“I don’t know. I was thinking of jewelry but our gifts to her should match. Perhaps a sword?” Fili mused.

“I think she’d like that. The sword she has now is mostly functional. It’s got no real meaning for her.” Kili replied.

“Ordering the gifts should be our first task today so that they are finished in time for the ceremony.” said Fili.

“Was already planning to do that on my way to the healing rooms.” said Kili, his voice muffled as he pulled his tunic over his head.

“How does your head feel?” Fili asked.

“Hurts a little but I’m so happy I really don’t feel it.” grinned Kili.

Fili chuckled. “I almost can’t believe we’re about to Commit to that same lass that you fell in love with at first sight.”

“I wasn’t the only one to fall in love that day.” Kili reminded him. “I’m surprised that we’re going to Commit at all, or at least so young. I wasn’t sure we’d ever find a lass we could agree on. Come on.” he clapped his brother on the back, pushing him towards the door. “Let’s get these gifts ordered.”

As they were leaving, Thorin stopped them. “When you see Kya, ask her and her parents to dinner tomorrow evening. Nothing formal, here in our rooms.”

\-------------------------

“Mother, he said it wasn’t formal. Stop fussing.” Kya scolded.

“But he’s the king.” her mother said.

“And the nearest thing my betrotheds have to a father so therefore he is family.” Kya returned.

Finally getting her mother to stop fussing, they left their home. Making their way through the halls they arrived at their destination and knocked. Fili opened the door. “Welcome to our home.” he said with a bow. They entered, Kya lagging behind to give Fili a quick stroke of the cheek and a smile as she passed. Thorin strode up. “Welcome, dinner will be ready shortly.” He escorted her parents into the dining room.

Fili whispered, “Kili’s cooking.” Kya looked up at him with disbelieving eyes. “I have to see this.” she whispered back. He led her to the kitchen door and they peeked in to see Kili whirling around the kitchen, plating up dishes, stirring things on the stove, whistling a tune all the while. Fili drew her away before they were seen and escorted her to the dining room. They had just seated themselves when Kili came through the door with the first of the food. Kya watched with wide eyes as Kili expertly carried several dishes at once, loading the table in only a few trips. He seated himself and Thorin said, “Let us eat.” And so they did.

Kya was quite surprised at how good all the food was and said as much to Kili, who grinned and said. “I’m a dwarf of many talents.”

“He had no choice, really. It was learn to cook or the three of us would have starved.” chuckled Fili, indicating his uncle, brother and himself. Thorin allowed himself a small smile and nod in agreement and Kili grinned and said “Fili can burn water.” Everyone chuckled.

Once dinner was over, Thorin led her parents to his study to continue the betrothal negotiations while the trio cleaned up. The brothers tried to get her to stay seated while they did the work but she was having none of that. 

“If I help it’ll be done that much sooner and then we can go on to do more pleasant things.” she insisted.

Soon they were done and the brothers led her to their room. Upon entering, she could immediately tell which side belonged to whom. Kili’s bed was a mess, blankets and furs scattered all over it, half falling off. His bow leaned against the wall nearby, along with his sword. His clothing was piled on the floor, half spilling out of his wardrobe. Fili’s side was neat, everything in it’s place. She wandered further into the room, noting the bowl filled with clasps and beads for Fili’s braids, his twin swords and throwing axes in the rack upon the wall. She ran her fingers over the soft furs atop Fili’s bed before moving on to Kili’s side of the room. She had to step carefully on her way to his shelf, which contained only a few things - a dagger, an extra hair clasp and little else. She turned and moved towards the door, passing his bed. Not able to help herself she stopped to straighten his blankets a bit. She noticed a ragged length of silk wadded up near his pillow and looked up questioningly. 

Fili grinned and Kili blushed. “I’ve had it since I was little. It helped me sleep.” 

She just smiled and continued over to them. “I’ve often wished for something like that to help me sleep. Don’t be ashamed.” she said softly, kissing him. She turned to Fili and lifted an eyebrow, “I do believe you’ve got more pretty baubles than I do.” she teased. “But I still love you.” she added with a kiss.

They left the room heading for the sitting room. They didn’t want to push their luck, being fairly certain neither Thorin or her parents would approve of her being in their room. They sat down, Fili and Kya in chairs, while Kili sprawled on the floor in front of them. It was not long before Thorin and her parents joined them and they spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other.

\--------------------

The next morning the Trio met to commission their Commitment rings. They spoke with the jeweler for quite sometime before settling on a design.

The matching rings would be three braided strands. One with Fili’s design in gold, another with Kili’s design in antiqued silver so that they match the betrothal clasps and then a strand with Kya’s design in silver.

That important task complete they separated, the brothers to their duties with the king and Kya back home to work on the tunics and gown. She arrived to find Arna already there, working with Kya’s mother on the gown. Kya sat down and picked up Fili’s tunic and began to sew.

“We commissioned our rings this morning.” Kya commented. “It’s starting to feel real. I’m really going to commit to them.”

“You sound scared.” Arna said.

“I am, a little. I want this, and them, more than anything but…” she trailed off.

“But now you will be responsible for yourself and in some ways for them. No longer being told what to do and when to do it.” her mother finished for her.

“Exactly.” Kya sighed.

“It’s part of growing up. You know what needs to be done to run a household and how to do it. I’ve trained you well. And just because you’re Committed and living in your own home doesn’t me you can’t come to me for advice.” her mother said.

“I know and thank you.” Kya smiled at her mother.

“And you can always come to me and we can commiserate on the trials of having two husbands.” Arna added.

“And gossip about the joys.” Kya added with a giggle.

\------------------------

Kya slipped into the hideout to find the brothers waiting for her.

“Oh I’ve missed you.” she cried as nearly threw herself into their arms. “I can’t believe how busy we’ve been.

Fili laughed and pulled her down with him onto the pile of blankets and giving her a kiss. Kili flopped down on her other side. 

“Aye, Uncle Thorin has been piling on the responsibilities of late. It’s been making Kili nearly impossible to deal with.” Fili said.

“He’s probably trying to get things done so that he won’t need to disturb us during the honeymoon.” she said as she rolled over to face Kili.

“He’s overdoing it, if you ask me.” growled Kili.

Kya placed her hand on Kili’s cheek, turning his head to look at her. “Perhaps he is, but if it keeps us from being disturbed later, then it’s worth it.” she said. “I intend to keep the two of you very busy.” she added huskily. Kili blushed a bit at the look in her eyes that accompanied her words.

Fili pressed up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Somebody is in an interesting mood.” he commented.

“I’ve barely gotten more than a kiss in passing for days. I’m feeling neglected.” she said with a growl.

“We can’t have that, now can we.” Kili grinned and captured her lips for a kiss. Fili began nibbling on her neck and ear, whispering. “I think we can fix that.” She grabbed Kili’s sleeve, twisting her fingers into the fabric. They continued until she was moaning with pleasure. Kili’s lips left hers to trail down her throat and she rolled to her back, grabbing the front of Fili’s tunic and pulling him towards her. 

“Kiss me.” she demanded and he obliged, his lips crashing down on hers. Her other hand buried itself in Kili’s hair, holding him in place as he ravished her neck. Eventually Fili pulled away. “No, don’t stop.” she whimpered. He nudged his brother, who looked up. Fili shook his head slightly and regretfully, Kili also pulled away. “We can’t, love.” Fili said with difficulty. She was an enticing sight, cheeks flushed below half closed eyes, kiss bruised lips, the skin of her neck pink, breathing heavily. Kili actually had to look away before he gave in to temptation.

“The time cannot pass swiftly enough until we no longer need to stop.” she sighed.

\--------------------------

Thorin, his nephews, Kya and her parents had gathered to review and sign the betrothal contract. Arna was there to witness it.

“Your father and I have finished the betrothal negotiations. Here is the contract.” Thorin said, handing it to Kya.

She sat down to look it over. “Bride price, aye, that’s acceptable.” she mumbled, eyes fixed on the contract. “Dowry, nothing unusual there. Consummation. That certainly won’t be a problem. “

“Kya!” Fili and Kili scolded together, blushing. Thorin raised an eyebrow, stifling a smile.

“What?” she asked, looking up at everyone’s scandalized faces. Recalling what she had just mumbled, she blushed and said defiantly, Well, it won’t.”

She returned to the contract. “Firstborn son heir after Fili. Of course. It all seems to be in order.” She signed the contract. Fili and Kili also signed, having read it earlier. Finally, Arna signed on the witness line making everything official.

“There is one more thing I would like to show you.” Thorin said. He led them just down the hall from his rooms and opened a door. “This will be your home after the ceremony.” They entered a large mostly empty room with several doors leading off from it. These doors would lead to their bedroom, a study for the brothers to share, kitchen and several other rooms.

It would be furnished with Commitment gifts from family and friends as well as Kya’s dowry goods. Their current belongings would be moved over the day of the ceremony. The gifts were left anonymously between now and the ceremony, although it was usually known who gave what.

\---------------------------

“I need to stop and get Kya’s gift before we go home.” Kili said as they left their uncle after a long day of work.

“I do as well.” replied Fili. They headed towards the crafters part of the mountain. Their first stop was the bowyer.

“Here you go lad. One bow and quiver. Some of my finest work, I might add.” the dwarf said handing Kili the items. The bow was exquisite, crafted in the same style as Kili’s own, the ends carved with Kya’s design. The quiver’s embossing matched. It was a fine set and Kili was sure she’d be pleased.

Next was the swordsmith. While it would have been nice to have Kya’s sword match either Fili’s or Kili’s, the truth was that she needed a lighter blade. Fili had chosen one with a thick, though not so thick as theirs, geometric blade. It’s sheath matched the quiver. 

They had also chosen to get her a joint gift, a pair of daggers, with sheathes matching the rest.. All of it together made for a quite striking set of weapons.

\------------------------

 

Kya joined Thorin and the brothers for dinner one night. Now that the negotiations were over there was no real need for her parents to attend. The dinner went well, with them all enjoying more of Kili’s wonderful cooking. Afterwards they relaxed in the sitting room.

“Your Majesty.” Kya began.

“When we’re informal like this, you may call me Thorin, or uncle, if you wish.” Thorin interrupted.

Kya smiled at him. “Thorin, I was wondering what my duties will be after the Commitment. I’ll be a princess then, will I not?” she asked.

“Aye, you will, lass. Your duties will be light. Attending formal dinners, perhaps entertaining guests, that sort of thing. I expect you’ll be busy with keeping your household in order.” Thorin answered.

Kya suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She could work on expanding her duties later. She had another goal in mind for tonight.

“What sort of duties do Fili and Kili have? They’ve never told me.” she asked.

“They both are learning deal with the other races and to settle fights and arguments among our own. At least Fili is learning. I don’t think Kili has learned a thing.” Thorin answered.

“Kili isn’t suited to those sorts of things. Surely there are other things you can have him do.” reasoned Kya.

“He needs to learn these things. It’s part of his responsibilities as a prince. He just prefers to act like a child.” thundered Thorin

“Perhaps he acts like a child because you treat him like a child. Whether you realize it or not, Kili is an adult, about to be committed. It is far past time that you treated him that way.” Kya raged.

How dare the lass talk to him this way. He was king, he was not to be questioned, especially by one barely more than a child herself.

“You trusted him to be a warrior, to help you take back this mountain. You must have thought he was not a child then. Why do you persist in treating him like one now?” Kya ranted.

Fili and Kili watched with wide eyes as their betrothed tore into their uncle. She was fearless, passionate in the defense of her love. Honestly, it was kind of frightening. Both made mental notes to never make her angry.

“You still trust him to patrol, to defend this mountain and those living within, yourself included. Yet you call him a child when he fails in doing things that clearly don’t lie within his talents.” Kya stormed directly up to Thorin, poking him in the chest to emphasize her last few words.

Suddenly Thorin realized she was making sense. He would not force a warrior to fight with a bow when that warrior had only ever trained with an axe.

“Furthermore…” Kya continued. “Enough, lass, you’ve made your point.” Thorin interrupted. “I will assign Kili new duties, ones more suited to his talents. Perhaps organizing patrols and learning warefare or something along those lines. I will think on it.”

He looked at Kili. “I am sorry for treating you like a child, Kili, and for not listening to you. But know this. If you fail in these new duties, you will not answer to me. You will answer to her.” he pointed at Kya. “I have never before met a lass who would stand up to me like that. If I were you, I would never make her angry with me.”

“I completely agree, Uncle. I won’t let either of you down.” Kili responded, eyes wide.

The conversation shifted to more pleasant things, a bit tentatively at first, as everyone was a bit shaken up by the argument that had just occurred.

While Kya had been planning this discussion for awhile, she surprised herself at how passionate she had gotten during it. Standing up to the king like that, poking him. She hadn’t known she had that in her.

Thorin was contemplatively quiet. The lass had made him realize that he’d been unfair to Kili for years and certainly hadn’t helped him reach his full potential. It appeared that the lass was taking on that job and would likely do a better job than he could.

\----------------------------

The trio agreed. They simply had to get out of the mountain and away from all the work and preparations for a day or they’d snap. The brothers came for her early in the morning. The plan was to wander the woods near the entrance, just spending time together and enjoying the fresh air. With the constant patrols, there should be no danger but as always the brothers wore their armor and carried their weapons. It was habit whenever they went out. 

They set out. It was a beautiful day, just cool enough to be comfortable in the shade of the trees. They wandered freely, the brothers pointing out interesting landmarks and nearly hidden small animals. They came across a clearing, marred only by a large boulder on one side.

“Let’s spar.” suggested Fili. “Aye, good idea. You’ve been getting good in the practice ring, Kya. Think you can take on the both of us?” added Kili.

“Love, I’m always ready to take you both.” Kya replied seductively.

Kili blushed lightly but grinned and Fili laughed. “I look forward to putting that to the test.”

Kya grinned and drew her sword. “Come and get me, if you can.”

So they began a very light hearted and playful sparring session where more time was spent chasing each other around than actually sparring. Kya had just escaped them and stopped in front of the boulder to taunt them when a howl split the air. They all turned to look in the direction the sound had come from.

A warg appeared on the rock above Kya’s head.

Before anyone could react the warg leapt. The last thing Kya heard before she closed her eyes was Kili’s anguished scream of her name.


	5. Chapter 5

As Kya closed her eyes, time seemed to slow. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and swung her sword, catching the warg in the side of the head, knocking it away from her. An arrow whizzed past her, embedding itself deep in the creature’s side. With a bloodcurdling scream, Fili arrived, swinging his sword down, severing it’s neck, spraying blood everywhere.

Kya sank to her knees, dropping her sword as she wrapped her arms around herself. She stared at the creature, shock beginning to set in. Fili dropped to his knees beside her, grabbing her shoulders.

“Kya, are you hurt?” he cried. She looked at him, not really seeing him, not speaking. Kili raced over, nearly falling to the ground beside them. He pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“I almost lost you.” he wept, tears falling from his eyes as he buried his face in her hair.

“I think she’s in shock.” said Fili. Kili held her close, murmuring, “I’ve got you, you’re safe.” over and over. His voice finally penetrated the fog she was in and she burst into sobs, fisting her hands into Kili’s coat as she clung to him.

“It’s not safe. There could be more.” Fili said, standing up and looking around. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, comfort her but Kili had done it first and that was the next best thing. He had to keep his wits about him and get them both to safety.

“Come on, we’ve got to get back inside the mountain.” he said. Kili looked up his brother, seeing the fear and concern in his eyes. Kili scooped Kya up into his arms and stood. He didn’t think she was coherent enough to walk on her own and besides he didn’t want to let her go. His brother picked up the dropped weapons and they started back up the mountain.

They went straight to the healing rooms where Kili tried to place Kya on a bed. She clung to him, sobbing “Don’t leave me.” over and over. Not knowing what else to do, Kili sat on the bed, putting her on his lap. 

Fili crouched in front of them and tried to coax her to let go of his brother. “Kya, you’re safe, love. Let go of Kili so the healers can see to you.” He kept repeating that she was safe, Kili echoing him until suddenly she let go of Kili only to latch on to Fili, nearly knocking them both over. Kili grabbed his brother to steady him and then helped him switch positions so that Fili was sitting on the bed with Kya in his lap. Kya was no longer sobbing but she had a death grip around Fili’s neck, her face buried in his shoulder and neither brother could see a way to make her let go.

“Let her stay there.” the healer said. “she obviously feels safer being held by one of you. Tell me what happened.”

Kili started explaining, only to have to start over when Thorin arrived a minute later. When he finished, Fili added. “I don’t think she’s hurt. I don’t think it touched her.”

“Where did it come from? Why didn’t the patrols find it?” fumed Thorin.

“I think it was a stray, a rogue. And you know a single warg is not easily detected unless it wants to be.” said Kili.

The healer examined Kya as best as she could and agreed that she was probably uninjured, saying “She’s in shock and scared. Honestly there is nothing we can do for her. Only the two of you can help her.”

“What do we do?” asked Fili.

“Take her somewhere she will feel safe, somewhere familiar. One, or both of you must hold her, talk to her, reassure her that she is safe. Eventually she will come out of it.” the healer replied.

“Take her home.” said Thorin. “That will be familiar.”

“No,” said Fili, exchanging a glance with Kili. “While the place would be familiar, our presence there would not.”

“We have a place, a secret place, where we’ve all spent a lot of time together. That’s where we should go.” added Kili.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at his nephew. Kili’s eyes widened as he blushed bright red. “No, uncle, we’ve not…I mean…we didn’t. We’ve kept her honor, I swear.”

“Show me this place.” Thorin ordered. Kili looked at Fili and Kya, torn between staying and following his uncle’s order. Thorin strode over to Fili and helped him rise, Kya still in his arms. Relieved at not having to make a choice, Kili led the way to the hideout. He slipped inside, Fili following carefully, with Thorin bringing up the rear.

Once inside, Kili helped Fili down onto the pile of blankets, cradling Kya between them, utterly forgetting about their uncle being there. Fili lay on his back, Kya’s face pressed into his chest, hands fisted in his coat. Kili gently straightened her legs and then pressed up close behind her, leaning on one arm. He moved her hair out of the way and then pressed his cheek to her shoulder, wrapping his free arm around both Kya and his brother. Fili tried prying one of her hands free from his coat and then gave up and just rested his hand over hers. Both were murmuring that she was safe and that they were there and that they loved her.

Thorin watched the trio for a few moments before leaving. He needed to inform Kya’s parents of what was going on. He would interrogate his nephews about this hideout late, after Kya recovered.

“Come back to us, love. You’re safe now.” Fili pleaded.

“Please, love. We need you.” Kili tried. They continued like this, getting no response. 

“I think she’s fallen asleep.” Fili whispered, sometime later. “She’s letting go of my coat.”

“Is that a good thing?” Kili asked, sitting up and meeting his brother’s worried gaze with one of his own.

“I think so. It means she’s relaxing so she must feel safer.” Fili replied.

“The problem is that I need to get up but I don’t want to disturb her.” Fili said.

“Let’s see if we can transfer her to me.” Kili suggested. They gave it a try, slowly shifting her over to Kili’s arms. She whimpered once, causing the brothers to freeze in place but after a few moments without another sound from her they continued, eventually getting her settled.

Fili got up and stretched, pacing around the room. He started when his uncle came back into the room.

Quietly Thorin asked, “How is she?”

“Sleeping, which we think is a good sign.” replied Fili.

“I’ve spoken to her parents explaining the situation. It took me quite a bit of effort to persuade her mother to stay home.” Thorin stated. Do you think there are more wargs out there?

“I don’t know, I was too worried about getting us all back safely to check.” Fili said.

“I should increase the patrols until we are sure.” Thorin said.

Fili nodded distractedly, most of his attention on his brother and betrothed. Suddenly Kya jerked in Kili’s arms, screaming “Fili!”

Fili raced to her side. “I’m here, love.” “Kili.” she screamed, apparently in the throes of a nightmare. “It’s ok love, I’m here.” Kili soothed. They both wrapped their arms around her, guiding her back down onto the blankets. The pressed up on both sides of her. Fili cradled her head on his shoulder, while Kili stroked her cheek, both whispering soothing words. She slowly relaxed into a deeper sleep.

Thorin waited until she was settled and then said “I’ll leave you three alone now. But I will be back to check on you.” and left.

He returned an hour later and found the trio in the same position, all three asleep. He was about to leave when Kya began moving. He watched as she rolled over, draping herself partially over Kili’s body, using his chest as a pillow. She reached behind her and tugged on Fili until he moved over covering her back almost like a blanket. None of them really woke up during this process. Thorin then left, feeling slightly embarrassed at witnessing such a private and intimate moment. While he did believe Kili when he said they had kept her honor, this confirmed his suspicion that the three had used this hideout to be a little bit closer than was entirely proper.

Perhaps an hour later, Kya woke. She kept perfectly still, not opening her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. She became aware of Kili’s body beneath her and the beat of his heart in her ear and then the warmth and weight of Fili against her back. She relaxed. They were safe. She opened her eyes. Yes, they were safe in the hideout. She closed her eyes again and just enjoyed the feel of the brothers surrounding her.

Suddenly she heard someone coming in. She cracked an eye and peeked. Thorin! We are in such trouble. She gave a mental sigh and decided to get it over with. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him.

Thorin saw the movement and came closer. He knelt down and looked into her face. “How are you feeling, lass? He asked gently.

Kya was confused. Shouldn’t he be yelling and screaming and pulling them apart?

“I’m fine.” she answered. Then, deciding to be honest, added. “I’m a little confused as to how we ended up here and why you’re not mad.”

Thorin chuckled at that last part. “What do you remember?” he asked.

“There was a warg and it jumped at me. I think I hit it with my sword. There was an arrow and then Fili was there and killed it. And then Kili was holding me. I don’t remember anything after that.” she said.

“You went into shock, lass. Kili carried you back.” Thorin told her.

“Shock?” she asked.

“It’s not uncommon for someone who has never even trained for battle to go into shock after a situation like that. They become unaware of the world around them. Yours was a particularly bad case. The only cure is time and a familiar place and people you love. That’s why you’re here instead of your home. The lads thought this place would be better and it seems they were right.” Thorin explained.

The rumble of his uncle’s voice, even as quiet as Thorin was speaking, woke Kili. He opened his eyes and saw Kya sitting up, her eyes open and his heart leapt with joy. She was back. He didn’t notice his uncle as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, raining kisses all over her face. He didn’t notice Kya trying to tell him about his uncle as he poked Fili to wake him up.   
Thorin put a finger to his lips and stood up, quietly moving into the shadows. Kya grinned, realized that the brothers mischievous streak might have been hereditary.

Fili woke to his brother’s pokes and saw Kya awake. He wrapped her in a hug and then looked into her eyes. “You’re here, aren’t you? You’re with us?” he asked anxiously. I’m here, love.” she responded. He hugged her again, pulling Kili in as well. 

Thorin chose this moment to come out from the shadows. He went unnoticed at first, except by Kya, who was getting rather squashed by the brothers overly enthusiastic embrace. He stepped close, his shadow falling over the trio. Fili noticed the shadow first and looked up at his uncle’s stern face, swallowing hard at the look in Thorin’s hard eyes.

“Greetings, uncle.” Fili said. At his words, Kili’s head jerked up and he paled upon seeing his uncle. 

Thorin’s face softened and he smiled as he bent over and held out a hand to Kya, which she took and he helped her to her feet. He pulled her into a hug. “I am happy you have recovered, lass. I was quite worried about you.”

“Thank you, uncle.” Kya responded, reaching up to kiss his bearded cheek before turning to face the brothers, snuggling into Thorin’s side, his arm still around her. The line of Durin was not the only ones with a mischievous streak. There might have been a slight blush on Thorin’s face after the kiss but it was probably just a trick of the light.

The brothers just stared at the sight before them, eyes wide, mouths hanging open. Had their love just kissed their uncle’s cheek? And snuggled into him? And he let her do it? It had been years, not since they were little, that they’d seen Thorin be this affectionate with anyone.

Watching the confusion and amazement pass across the brothers’ faces set Kya to giggling. To everyone’s surprise, perhaps even his own, Thorin began laughing as well. 

“Now that you have recovered… you are fully recovered, lass? Thorin asked.

“Aye, though in need of a bath.” she answered as she noticed dried warg blood on her clothes.

“As I was saying, now that you have recovered, you should go home. Your mother, in particular, has been quite worried about you.” Thorin said. “As for you lads, we need to have a little discussion about this hideout of yours.” he added, his normal stern face returning.

“Escort the lass home and then I will meet you in our rooms.” he said, giving Kya light squeeze of the shoulders before letting her go and leaving.

“You… uncle… kiss…” Kili stumbled over the words, hardly able to believe what he’s just seen. Fili was more concerned about the upcoming…discussion. Which he was quite sure would be a long and probably loud lecture.

Kya just laughed at Kili. “He’s really not so bad, you know.” she said. Kili just shook his head in disbelief.

“As uncle said, we should get you home.” Fili said.

“I know, but before we go there is something I need to do.” Kya said. She went to each of them and gave them a hug and kiss, whispering. “Thank you for saving me and for taking care of me.”

\---------------------

They escorted her home and upon entering Kya’s mother grabbed her into a hug. “You’re alright. My baby girl is alright. I was so worried about you. Look at you, you’re filthy. Let’s get you into the bath.” and hustled her out of the room. Kya barely had time to throw a smile and wave over her shoulder at the brothers before she was gone.

Her father approached. “I want to thank you lads for saving my daughter and for helping her come back to us.”

“Sir, we couldn’t have done anything else.” Fili stated. “She’s a part of us. Without her we’d be lost.” added Kili.

“Still, I need to thank you. I shudder to think of what it would have done to her mother to have lost her, not to mention what it would have done to me.” her father said.

‘We understand completely, sir.” answered Fili. “We must go.” added Kili. “Our uncle has asked to speak to us.”

The brothers left, hurrying to their rooms. Their uncle was waiting. “Go wash up and then come to my study. They did as they were told, having quick baths and changing their clothes. Soon they stood before their uncle. Fili was right, there was a lecture but it was not overly long nor loud. Thorin realized that point was about to become moot as in a few days they were going to be Commited, with their own home and no restrictions upon their behavior.

\------------------

“Kili, Fili.” Kya screamed as she woke. Realizing that she was alone in her room she fell back onto the bed, curling around her pillow, sobbing. Her mother came running into the room. She rushed to her daughter, pulling Kya into her arms. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” she asked. 

“Warg… blood. They were down, hurt. It was going to get me.” Kya forced out between sobs. “Need them… here…now.”

“It was just a nightmare, sweetheart. They’re fine and you’re safe.” her mother soothed.

“Need them.” Kya insisted.

“It’s too early, sweetheart, and it’s not proper.” her mother said.

“Don’t care, need them.” whimpered Kya, pulling away from her mother and wrapping her arms back around her pillow. She curled into a tight ball, still sobbing lightly.

Her mother went out to talk to her father, telling him of Kya’s demand. “That’s just not possible. It is not proper. Perhaps she’ll fall asleep and forget about it.” he said.

His wife went back to Kya’s room to check on her. Kya’s sobs had stopped and she appeared to be sleeping once more. Her mother went to pull a blanket over her daughter but as she did, Kya twisted restlessly, whimpering. Her mother tried comforting her but Kya just flinched away from her touch. Finally her mother just sat next to the bed, unable to do anything but watch as her daughter slept fitfully, waking often, calling for her betrotheds. Finally it was morning, a proper hour, if barely and her mother went out to her father and told him in no uncertain terms to go fetch the brothers. Wisely deciding not to cross his wife in this mood, he left to do as he was told.

He knocked upon the door and waited. Thorin answered the door, looking puzzled to see the dwarf there so early in the morning. Kya’s father explained the situation quickly and Thorin went to wake the brothers.

“Fili, Kili, wake up. Kya needs you.” Thorin shook each lad’s shoulder. They bolted awake at his words, even the usually harder to wake Kili. 

They began throwing on the nearest clothes, Fili asking. “What’s wrong with her.”

“She had a terrible nightmare and apparently has been calling for the two of you for half the night.” Thorin replied.

“Why didn’t someone come get us immediately?” demanded Kili, his heart nearly breaking at the thought of not being there when Kya needed him.

“It wasn’t proper, still isn’t but her parents are desperate and I’ve already made allowances for the three of you, what’s one more.” Thorin said. They headed for the door. 

“Wait.” said Fili. He had a hurried, quiet discussion with Kili who then ran back to their room and returned with something balled up under his arm. “Let’s go.” he said.

The four dwarves hurried to Kya’s home. Upon entering, her mother hurried the brothers to her daughter’s room, uncaring of any argument anyone might have about the properness of her actions. She pushed them into the room and stood outside the door, almost as if she were guarding it.

Kili and Fili saw Kya curled into a ball on the bed and wasted no time going to her. Kili dropped his bundle on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Fili wrapped his arms about them both and they held her between them. She didn’t even bother opening her eyes as she clung to them, whispering, “You’re here, you’re finally here.”

“We’re sorry for not being here when you needed us.” Kili said. “Doesn’t matter, you’re here now.” she replied.

Slowly Fili coaxed her into telling them about the nightmare. “I thought you both were dead and I was about to be next. I was so scared.” she finished.

“It’s ok, we’re here and safe. It didn’t happen.” Kili soothed.

“We should have warned you that you’d probably have nightmares. We both did after our first enounter with wargs.” said Fili.“ Between the nightmares and waking each other up, we barely slept for days.”

“Since we can’t be with you at night since it isn’t proper.” Kili said the last word scornfully. “I brought this for you.” He gave her the bundle that he’d brought. She opened it up to see that it was that ragged length of silk from Kili’s bed. “I thought that it might help you sleep like it has for me.”

“Oh thank you, Kili.” she held up to her face, rubbing her cheek on it. “It smells like you. I’m sure it will help.”

Fili suddenly regretted not having something similar to give her. He’d had one of his own but had gotten rid of it years ago as being too childish.

“Now that you’re alright, we should go before your father comes in and drags us out by our ears.” said Fili. They each kissed her softly and left.

\-----------------

The days passed and Kili’s gift did in fact help with her nightmares. She still had them, but when she woke she would hold it to her cheek and his scent would fill her nose and she’d drift back to sleep. At last it was the evening before the Commitment ceremony. The trio gathered in the rooms what would soon be their new home to bring over a few last things. They also exchanged their Commitment gifts.  
Kya went first, presenting them with the new tunics, which they declared to be the best they’d ever had. Then the brothers presented their gifts. She was thrilled, exclaiming how beautiful they were and how she would treasure them. After a few kisses and hugs, they parted.

Tomorrow was the Commitment Ceremony and they would never be parted again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally reach Commitment day and more importantly Commitment night and the consummation that goes with it. While it won’t be all or even mostly (after this chapter) sex, things will get smutty, really smutty, as in somewhat explicit sexual content type of smutty. There will also be brotherly contact in the sex scenes, non-sexual, mostly incidental, but the brothers will be naked in the same bed at the same time. If you find this offensive, turn back now because it will only continue in future chapters.

Kya woke early on the day of the Commitment Ceremony. She was simply too excited to sleep. Honestly, for her, the Ceremony was just a formality. What she was looking forward to was the consummation. Finally she’d be able to have what she wanted so badly, had wanted since first laying eyes upon the brothers. Every kiss, every touch since them had just made her want them more.

After eating breakfast and some last minute adjustments of her gown, Kya went to take a long, luxurious bath. She had plenty of time as the ceremony did not start until the afternoon. Afterwards, she put on her gown and her mother arranged her hair. Then she strapped on her Commitment gifts, the quiver and bow on her back, the sword on one hip, a dagger on the other and the second dagger strapped to her boot. By wearing them today, she announced to one and all that her husbands trusted her to protect herself and their dwarflings and even themselves if need be. It was a powerful statement, even if the brothers weren’t entirely conscious of it when they chose the gifts.

Kya and her parents left for the main hall. It was laid out for a feast. The couple and trios about to be Commited gathered at the back of the hall. Arna saw Kya first and rushed over to her.

“Oh you look so beautiful, Kya.” she gushed. Thank you, my friend.” Kya responded. You are most beautiful as well.”

A swift intake of breath alerted her to her soon to be husbands’ arrival. She turned and Fili and Kili were standing there, looking incredibly handsome in their Commitment tunics, with stunned looks on their faces.

Kili could not believe his eyes. How could she be even more beautiful now than she was the night of the dance?

Fili, for once, was completely lost as he gazed at her, unable to believe that this vision of beauty was about to be his wife.

As the pair continued to just stand there and stare, Kya laughed. She walked up and lightly slapped Kili on the cheek, just enough to break him out of his daze. She repeated her actions with Fili, took their hands and led them to her parents.

The participants in the day’s Ceremony waited, chatting amongst themselves, for the assembling dwarves to get settled. Finally, Thorin’s voice rang across the hall. “Will the first couple come forward?”

The couple, along with their parents walked up the center aisle to stand before Thorin, who stood in front of the high table.

He began. Two couples went first and then it was Arna and her husbands to be turn.

“Do you give this bride of your own free will.” “Aye” her father replied.  
“Do you, Arna, Commit to these dwarves of your own free will” “Aye.” she replied  
“Do you accept this bride of your own free will” “Aye.” replied the father of the grooms.  
“Do you, Rogi and Nogi, Commit to this dwarf of your own free will” “Aye.” they replied.

“I bless this Commitment and command that all dwarves honor it.” Thorin pronounced them husbands and wife.

Then comes the traditional kiss. Usually the couple or trios exchanged quick, chaste kisses and that is exactly what this trio did. Then they took their seats with their families.

Then it was Kya, Fili and Kili’s turn. They walked up the aisle, Kya’s parents accompanying them. Thorin looked at all of them with a fierce look of pride.

“Do you give this bride of your own free will.” “Aye.” her father replied.  
“Do you, Kya, Commit to these dwarves of your own free will” “Aye, with all of my heart.” she replied  
“As their nearest male relative, on behalf of my nephews’ father, I accept this bride of my own free will.”  
“Do you, Fili and Kili, Commit to this dwarf of your own free will” “Aye, with everything that I am.” Fili replied. “Aye, to the depths of my soul.” Kili replied.

Thorin smiled at their embellishment of the ceremony and pronounced. “I bless this Commitment and command that all dwarves honor it.” 

Kya turned to Fili, as was proper for he was the elder and he leaned down and kissed her, gently at first, but quickly turning passionate. Kili, impatient for his turn, pressed up against her from behind utterly forgetting about the rather large audience. Reluctantly, Fili released her lips and she turned to Kili, who wasted no time in putting his lips to hers, plundering her mouth with his tongue. The kiss went on for quite sometime, Fili just grinned in amusement until Kya let out a soft moan. At this point, Thorin decided he had to do something before a consummation occurred right there in front of everyone. He cleared his throat loudly, startling Kili into realizing where he was. He broke the kiss, blushing bright red as he drew away from her. Kya just smiled, her thoughts on the night ahead.

“There is one more thing to be done to complete this union. I, Thorin, King under the mountain, declare you, Kya, wife of Fili and Kili, heirs to the throne, a princess of the royal family of Durin.” he placed a circlet on her head. They all turned to face the crowd, who cheered.

They went to their seats, Kya sitting at the high table for the first time, between Kili and Fili. The feast began.

\-----------------------

The feasting went on for hours, followed by music and dancing. However, the trio had no interest in such things and thankfully there were no rules or traditions requiring them to stay. At the first opportunity they slipped from their seats and headed for their new home.

They entered and Kya had to stop for a moment to look around proudly. It was a beautiful home filled with beautiful items and she utterly loved it.

She turned to face the brothers. Fili gazed back at her with adoration and no small amount of lust while Kili was looking a little bit predatory. Kya held up a hand to stop them.

“First rule of our new home. Weapons go in the rack by the front door. This means you too, Kili. I will not have you leaving your sword laying around for our dwarflings to get into.” Kya declared and started removing her weaponry, putting them in their places. The brothers did the same and once finished, started advancing on her once more. She held up her hand again.

“And you’ll not be ruining this gown by tearing it off of me either. Wait here.” she said and went into their bedroom. The brothers looked at each other in confusion. This was not how they were envisioning this night to go. Where was their eager Kya? The one who never got enough of their kisses? Comprehension dawned at the same time and the two rushed for the bedroom door, nearly tripping over each other in the process. Kili made it through the door first and Fili ran straight into his back as Kili came to an abrupt halt as soon as he entered. Kya stood in the middle of the room, completely nude, smirking at them.

“Kili, why’d you stop?” Fili complained and then he saw her. If he’d thought she was beautiful in the gown, that was nothing compared to her in nothing at all. He just stared at her in awe. Kili recovered first. His eyes regained the predatory look from earlier but this time much more intensely. He stalked towards Kya who stood her ground, returning his look with a lusty one of her own. When he reached her, he took her mouth with a growl, kissing her hard. She slid one hand around his neck, winding her fingers into his hair, with the other she began undoing the laces of his tunic. Unnoticed, Fili had recovered, he stripped and then slipped up behind her, He grabbed her hips, pressing against her and bit her shoulder gently, just hard enough to leave marks. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for forever.” he whispered harshly in her ear, sliding his hands up her body to cup her breasts. She shuddered from both his words and the contact, moaning into Kili’s mouth. Succeeding in loosening Kili’s tunic, she slipped her hands underneath it, pushing it up towards his head. He broke the kiss to remove it and Fili took the opportunity to pull her back against him , claiming her lips for himself. He slid his hands from her breasts, tangling one in her hair to pull her head back for better access. Kili, now free of his tunic, took the time to also remove his boots. He came back to her, placing his lips on her collarbone, nipping and kissing his way down until he could take a nipple between his lips. He sucked and nipped, causing Kya to gasp against Fili’s lips. Fili’s free hand slid around and tweaked her other nipple, gaining him another gasp. He slid his lips down her neck, releasing her hair to slide that hand down her back. When Fili reached her nipple he did the same as Kili had, but Kili had moved on, sliding his lips lower. He licked and kissed down her stomach and then lower, falling to his knees before her.

“Fili, hold her up.” he said and Fili moved behind her, hands sliding around her to play with her breasts. He nipped and licked and bit at her ear and neck. Meanwhile, Kili had continued down below, sliding his hands over her thighs and hips, licking and nipping everywhere. He nudged her legs apart and slid a finger between her nether lips. Her hips twitched and she moaned when he hit her nub and that was all the invitation Kili needed to bury his face between her legs. He flicked her nub with his tongue, working it gently to the sound of her moans and cries. Before long, Fili actually did have to hold her up. Kili stopped and looked up. 

“You should taste her, brother.” he said. “I intend to, Fili replied, scooping her up into his arms. He put her on the bed and spread her legs crawling between them. He dropped his face between her legs, dipping his tongue into her, tasting her. Kili removed his trousers and lay on the bed beside her, using his lips and tongue to explore every inch of her skin. She grabbed the blankets in her hands, moaning and whimpering as Fili continued exploring her with his tongue. He slipped a finger inside her and her hips thrust against him as she cried out in pleasure. He continued working his finger in and out, his tongue working over her nub. He added a second finger and her thrusts increased as her moans grew even louder. Kili nipped and sucked on her nipples, switching from one to the other and back again.

“I need…” she whimpered. “Please.” Fili lifted his head. “I think she’s ready for you, brother.” he said. Fili moved to lay beside her. He kissed her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, holding his lips to hers, the other still clutching the blankets. Kili knelt between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance. He entered her slowly, inch by inch, until Kya thought she would die. She began thrusting her hips, trying to make him go faster. Kili started sliding himself in and out, shallowly, teasingly. 

She tore her lips from Fili’s and growled, “Now, I need all of you now.” Kili obeyed and in one thrust, sank himself completely inside her. He stilled as she cried out at the pleasure/pain, waiting until she was ready. She panted as the pain subsided and the full feeling of him inside her increased. She began moving her hips, which Kili took as his sign and started thrusting into her with long slow thrusts. Fili caressed her skin, watching the pleasure on her face. Kili started moving faster and harder and she responded in kind, her hips moving to meet him with every thrust. Her cries grew louder, half growls, half screams. Kili moved faster still and suddenly her back arched and she screamed her release in a long throaty cry. Her muscles contracting around him proved to be too much and Kili quickly followed, calling her name. He managed not to fall on top of her, barely, and in a moment withdrew and crawled to her side. 

He met his brother’s eyes over her and smiled. “She’s worth the wait.” he said. Fili grinned. “looks like I’ll have to wait a while longer.”

“Not that long, just give me a few minutes.” Kya said from between them. The brothers chuckled.

“It’s alright love, I can wait.” Fili said.

“But I can’t. I want to feel you inside me.” she growled. “Now.” “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Now.” she ordered. Fili slipped between her legs and got into position. He slowly slid inside, groaning at the feel of her. Kya groaned as well. It felt similar yet so different to Kili being inside her. She wasn’t sure she could ever get enough of either feeling. Fili started moving slowly. Kya was having none of that. She wrapped her legs around his hips. “Faster, harder.” she demanded. He obeyed. Kili still lay next to her, somehow content to watch his brother take their wife. Kya’s hips met Fili’s stroke for stroke, she dug her nails into his back, her cries and moans filling the air, mixing with the ones from Fili. She threw her head back, arching into him as she hit her release once more. Fili thrust a few more times, driving her into the bed as his release came. He withdrew, falling onto his side next to her.

They drifted off to sleep.

\---------------------

Kya woke slowly, the memories of their lovemaking running through her mind, making her skin tingle anew. She opened her eyes and sat up, seeing the sleeping naked bodies of her husbands sprawled on either side of her. She smiled which turned into a smirk as thoughts of what she could do to those bodies entered her mind. She gazed at her husbands, Kili, curled on his side, she couldn’t help but run a hand over his hip. And Fili, sprawled on his back, his whole body available and begging for her touch. 

She moved to kneel next to him. She touched him, laying her hand on his firm, muscular stomach. She caressed his skin, it’s velvety softness at odds with the hard muscles beneath. She bent over, touch her lips and tongue to his skin, following the contours of his muscles. Fili shifted slightly, a low moan coming from his throat. She continued upwards, nipping along his shoulder, up his neck, nibbling his ear. His breathing quickened, his moans louder and coming more often but he didn’t wake. She reversed her path, down his chest, past his stomach to his hip. Taking his shaft in her hand, she stroked him, caressing the head with her thumb. His hips jerked and he moaned louder. She continued caressing him for a moment before straddling him. Guiding him to her entrance, she impaled herself on him in one swift move. His eyes popped open and his hands flew to her hips.

“Kya, what are you doing?” he gasped. “Riding you.” she answered in a sweet and innocent tone of voice as she started moving atop him. Fili moaned and she smiled sweetly at him, by contrast her eyes dark and full of lust. She rode him harder and faster, his hands on her hips steadying her. Their cries grew louder waking Kili, who opened his eyes just in time to see Kya throw her head back and cry out her release, followed moments later by Fili. She collapsed onto Fili chest. She turned her head and looked at Kili. “Don’t move. You’re next.” she told him.

Eyes wide, wondering what she had in mind for him, he obeyed, watching brother and wife as they slowly calmed and caught their breath. Once she was ready, she ordered Fili to sit at the head of the bed while she told Kili to lie in the middle. Both obeyed. She knelt next to Kili, leaning down begin nibbling on his ear. Slowly she moved down his neck to his chest. His hand came up to caress her in return and she smacked it. “No touching.” she warned him. She continued lower and lower, smacking his hand every time he tried to touch her. 

After the third smack, she sat up and ordered “Fili, restrain his arms.” Fili grinned, understanding her plan. This was going to be torturous for his brother. He knelt above Kili’s head, and with Kya’s help captured Kili’s arms, pulling them above his brother’s head. “And Kili,” she said with a smirk, “if you even think about moving your legs, I’ll tie those down too.”

Kili didn’t think it was possible for him to get any harder but at those words, he was pretty sure he did. Kya continued where she left off, nibbling and kissing his hips until he was squirming from the ticklish pleasure. Kya moved until she was kneeling between his legs. She looked up and met his eyes. Holding his gaze she ran a fingertip down his length, from the tip to the base. He inhaled sharply. Smirking, she did it again. His hips jerked. She straddled him, still holding his gaze. She positioned his tip just at her entrance. She lowered herself an inch, two inches then withdrew. Kili whimpered, struggled to get his arms free. She did it again, adding another inch. His struggles grew wilder, Fili having a hard time holding on to him. She slammed herself down on him, pinning his hips to the bed. His body went limp as his eyes closed and for a moment she thought she had hurt him. His eyes opened and he begged. “Please.” His need for her nearly dripping from his voice. She rode him hard, their cries mingling. Kili lost control first. Feeling his seed pump into her sent her over the edge, arching her back as she screamed. Letting him slide from within her body, she lay atop him. Fili released his arms and he put them around her, holding her close. Fili moved and lay beside them, pressed up against them, his arm over Kya’s back.

Once again, they slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime in the night they must have shifted positions for when Kya woke she found herself face to face with Kili, their legs intertwined, Fill pressed against her back. And while she really enjoyed the feel of them she was in dire need of food. And sticky, so a bath as well. There was no getting out her current spot without waking her husbands so she didn’t even try. 

“Kili, Fili, wake up.” she said, shaking Kili’s shoulder. No response. She tried again, louder, shaking Fili’s hip as that was the only part of him she could reach easily. They shifted and mumbled, but didn’t wake. At least they shifted enough so that she could sit up, which she did. She shook them both again. “Kili, Fili, wake up.” she said more forcefully. 

Fili’s eyes opened, “G’morning, love.” he mumbled.

“Good morning to you.” she replied. She turned back to Kili. “Kili, love, if you don’t wake up I’m going to push you off the bed.” she said, directly into his ear.

Kili’s eyes opened, sort of. “G’morning.”

She giggled at him. He was adorable when half asleep. Sliding past him, she slipped off the bed. “I’m going to take a bath, alone, since you two can’t seem to get yourselves out of bed.” She left the room. 

That got Kili’s attention and his eyes opened completely. Once again it was a race to see who could get through the door first.

\-----------------------

They spent the month of their honeymoon organizing their new home, getting used to living together and of course, making love. While the brothers had shared a room their whole lives, Kya was unused to sharing space.

One afternoon Kya came into the sitting room.

“Fili, sharpening your swords in the sitting room? Really?” Kya scolded. 

“Where am I supposed to do it?” he asked. This hadn’t been a problem when living with Thorin.

“I don’t know. Your study, the kitchen, out in the hall for all I care. Just not in here or the bedroom.” she said.

“I’m banned from the kitchen, remember.” Fili reminded her.

Kya remembered that disaster all too well.

Kili and Kya were…finishing up. Fili, already sated, thought that Kya might appreciate some tea to sooth her throat. Kili, too, from the sound of it. He went to the kitchen, made the tea and brought it back to them. They were finished, resting on the bed and he brought the tea tray to them. Kya did appreciate the tea, until she tasted it.

Kya took a sip and then spit it back out, making a face. “What did you do to it?” She asked.

“I told you he could burn water.” said Kili.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to do something nice for you.” Fili said, looking dejected.

“It’s alright, love. Cooking just isn’t one of your skills. Let me go make some proper tea.” she caressed Fili’s cheek with a loving smile, grabbed the tray and went to the kitchen.

The brothers heard a scream and went running to the kitchen. They entered to see Kya standing in the middle of the room, looking wide-eyed at the complete chaos. Dishes scattered everywhere, some broken, half a dozen pots on the stove, one half melted. Kya could not understand how simply making tea could result in this.

Kili just shook his head and started cleaning up. He’d seen something like this before, when Fili first tried to learn to cook. Fili looked down, staring at his feet, utterly mortified.

“Fili, I love you, but you are never allowed in the kitchen again without supervision.” she looked around again. “And perhaps not even then.”

\-----------------

Fili was organizing his half of the study when he heard the noise. It was faint and he decided to ignore it. Then it happened again, a bit louder. He went to investigate. He opened doors and peeked into rooms, not finding anything amiss. Then he remembered that Kili was helping Kya set up her crafting room. He opened the door to that room and discovered the source of the noise. Kili had Kya pressed against the wall and they were…well the only way he could describe it was going at it like bunnies. He smiled fondly at the pair who were oblivious to his presence and went back to the study.

\--------------

One morning when Kya was making her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

“Kili, could you please try to keep your clothes out of the pathway?” asked Kya, exasperated as this was the third morning in a row that she’d tripped over some of Kili’s clothes on her way out of the bedroom. “I’m not asking you to be as neat as Fili, but I’m getting tired of this.”

“Sorry, love. I’ll try.” Kili came over and moved the offending items.

\---------------------------------------

It was Kili’s turn to make dinner and he was happily cooking away in the kitchen. The food was nearly done and he started taking it out to the dining room. Fili and Kya were already at the table. Well, sort of at the table. Kya was seated on Fili’s lap, facing him and they were kissing passionately. Kili didn’t mind. It wasn’t like he didn’t take any chance he got to kiss Kya.

He went back for a second load of food and when he came back he heard noises coming from the pair. He narrowed his eyes. He knew those noises. He unloaded the dishes onto the table and took a closer look. Kya’s skirts were hiked up and she was rocking against Fili. Kili sighed, they were making love at the table. It wasn’t that he was jealous but that he’d really worked hard on the meal and now it would grow cold while he waited for them to finish.

\-------------------------------------

“Kili, you do not need five towels to dry off after a bath. Nor do you need to leave them strewn all over the bathroom” Kya scolded. “You need two, perhaps three, at most and you can at least get them into one pile.”

“But…” Kili started. Kya interrupted him. “And if you don’t cut down on how many you use, I’ll make you come do the laundry with me.”

“But Kya.” Kili whined. 

“Be grateful I don’t make you drip dry.” Kya said firmly.

\----------------------------

Kili was in the study fletching arrows. After the scolding Fili had received about his swords, Kili didn’t even think about doing it in the sitting room. Finally finishing the last one, he stretched and went looking for his wife and brother. After wandering through most of their home, he finally found them in the bath. He also found that somehow, they’d managed to splash half the bathwater all over the floor. He’d have complained about it but they were far too engrossed in each other to hear him.

And to think how Kya had scolded him about how many towels he used. At least he didn’t flood the bathing room. Watching them for a moment he started stripping off his clothes. The room couldn’t get any wetter so he might as well join them.

\--------------

The trio were lounging in the sitting room, Fili and Kya cuddled in a chair, Kili sprawled on the floor as usual.

“Have you two thought about having dwarflings?” Kya asked. “You know, with as often as we make love, it’s going to happen sooner rather than later.”

Kili froze at the mention of dwarflings. He was positively petrified when she said sooner. He wanted dwarflings, especially Kya’s but having dwarflings meant being a father and he had no clue how to do that. The whole idea scared him half to death.

Fili answered the question. “Of course I have. I’m expected to have an heir.”

“No, I mean real dwarflings, not just an heir. What they’ll look like, how we’ll raise them, that sort of thing.” Kya said.

“Not really. They’ll be our dwarflings, we’ll love them and that’s that, right? Fili replied

Kya sighed. Sometimes her husband was clueless. Both of them, since Kili probably thought the same as his brother.

“There’s rather more to it than that, but right now I was thinking about how many I’d like to have and what they might look like. A lad should be first, of course, and with your blonde hair, Fili, but a miniature Kili would be adorable. And I really hope that I’m fortunate enough to have a lass eventually.

“As long as that miniature Kili isn’t the terror the big Kili was when he was small, I’ll be happy with them any way they are. But a lass would be special, you’re right.

A miniature Kili, the idea made the big Kili smile. And a lass, he’d treasure a lass. Maybe being a father wouldn’t be so bad. He wouldn’t be doing it alone, after all. Fili and Kya would be there with him. Finally he said something aloud, “As long as they are our dwarflings, all three of us together, anything we have would be wonderful.”

Fili and Kya looked at Kili in shock. They were hardly able to believe that something so wise and well, grown up had come from his lips.

\----------------------

The honeymoon came to an end and their life settled into routine. The brothers went back to their duties and Kya to her chores.

It was the same yet very different for her now. Before she Commited, her mother did all the planning and Kya had only to do as she was told. Now it was up to her to do all that planning as well as all the work. Of course the brothers helped as they could. It was wonderful that Kili could cook and he took that chore from her whenever he could. 

This particular morning, Kya was checking over things to see what needed to be done.

First was the kitchen. She rummaged through the cupboards, taking stock of what was there. “Hmm, I can probably put off the market til tomorrow.” she mumbled to herself.

Next was the bedroom. She glanced at the hamper and decided that could also wait a few days. And so it went, room by room, as she went over her mental checklist of chores. It was much to her pleasure when she realized that she was free to spend the day in her crafting room. She’d been having an urge to start making tiny clothing and she needed to first spin the yarn and weave the cloth out of the softest materials she had.

Perhaps she should ask her husbands to go hunting soon. Some furs and leather would also be useful and they could always use the meat.

\-------------

As had become their habit, after supper the trio gathered in the sitting room. Kya and Fili were talking and Kili was in his usual place on the floor. What was unusual was the books and scrolls scattered around him.

“Kili.” Kya said. He didn’t respond. “Kili.” she called, louder. He looked up. What has got you so engrossed, love?” she asked.

“Uncle gave me these today and told me to study them. They’re all about tactics and warfare. They’re fascinating.” Kili answered and went back to his reading.

“It looks like uncle took your advice.” Fili commented.

“Aye, and I was more right than I realized. I’ve never seen him so…still and intent on anything, except perhaps his archery.” Kya replied.

\----------------------------

Kili and Fili walked in the door, talking animatedly about an idea their uncle had brought to them that day. They were so engrossed in their discussion that they didn’t immediately notice when Kya didn’t greet them. They removed their weapons and placed them in the rack, still talking. Finally finishing, Fili noticed something was amiss.

“Kya, love, we’re home.” he called. There was no repsonse.

“Perhaps she’s in her crafting room and didn’t hear you.” Kili said. The brothers went to her room but she wasn’t there.

“Didn’t she say she had to go to the market today? She must have met up with Arna and lost track of time.” Fili decided.

“I’ll go start on dinner. Save her some hassle since she’s running late.” Kili said.

“Alright, I need something from the bedroom and then I’ll be in the study.” Fili repled.  
The brothers went their separate ways. Fili entered the bedroom and went to rummage in his wardrobe. Finding what he needed he turned to leave and that was when he noticed Kya laying on the bed, sound asleep. He loved to watch her sleep, although it was odd for her to do so during the day. He sat beside her and ran his fingers through her hair. He thought he should probably wake her. Gently, he shook her, calling her name. She opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily.

“You’re home?” she asked, yawning and stretching.

“Aye, we’ve both been home for awhile. Kili’s starting dinner.” he answered.

“I’m sorry. I just got so sleepy this afternoon. I just meant to lay down and rest my eyes but I must have fallen asleep.” she said.

“It’s alright. We were up late last night.” he said with a leering grin.

She laughed. “That was probably the reason. Worth it, though.”

\------------------

Kili walked in the door and called “Kya, I’m ho…” His words were cut off by Kya yanking his head down and smashing her lips to his.

“I need you now.” she whimpered.

“Alright.” he said with a grin, reaching for her hand to lead her to the bedroom. He loved the idea that she missed him this much.

“No, now, here.” she demanded, trying to pull him to the floor.

She must have really missed him was his thought as he allowed her to pull him down. Her movements were somewhat frantic as she ravaged his mouth and tugged on his clothes. He tried to caress her only to have his hands pushed away as she finally managed to loosen his trousers and free his shaft. She impaled herself on him with a cry and began rocking against his hips, moans and cries escaping her lips. He spent a moment wondering what drove her to such a frenzy of wanting him before giving in to the sensations.

Fili walked in the door just in time to see his wife throw back her head and cry out her release atop his brother. She leaned on her arms over Kili, breathing hard before looking up and seeing Fili. She slid off of Kili and reached for Fili, who obliged by kneeling down. She threw herself at him, knocking him to his back, lips meeting his and the scene was repeated.

Afterwards, she was lying on Fili’s chest, catching her breath when Kili spoke. “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?

“I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about you both all day and when you walked in the door, Kili, I just couldn’t control myself. And then Fili was there and I wanted him so much too…” she trailed off.

“Well, I don’t really mind, but it would be nice to get a chance to get my clothes off.” said Fili,

“And maybe get to the bed, where it’s more comfortable. I think I have bruises.” added Kili.

\-------------------------------

Kya and Arna were spending the afternoon with Kya’s mother catching up on news and gossiping.

“You know, I’ve been feeling kind of odd, lately.” Kya commented.

“Odd how?” asked Arna.

“ Well, I’ve been taking naps. I haven’t napped during the day since I was little or sick. I just get so sleepy. Of course, we are up fairly late most night.” she grinned.

Arna laughed. “Oh, I know what you mean. Satisfying two husbands takes some time, but it’s so much fun.”

Kya giggled. “Almost too much fun…almost.”

“What else has been odd?” Arna asked, steering them back on topic.

“The other day, when they came home from sparring….they stunk so bad I had to make them both take bathes. But they said it was a normal session and they didn’t get any sweatier than usual. Normally it doesn’t bother me, but that day it was horrible. And they’ve sparred since and their smell hasn’t bothered me afterwards.”

“That is odd. Anything else?” Arna asked.

“I’ve been a bit moody. Really happy one second and nearly crying the next. And the littlest things make me angry.” Kya added.

Her mother smiled. She was pretty sure she knew what was wrong with her daughter. Kya’s next statement confirmed it.

“And…” Kya blushed. “I just can’t seem to get enough of them. It’s all I can do not to jump them as soon as the walk in the door. And sometimes I just can‘t resist and do it anyway”

“I know what the problem is, Kya.” her mother said.

“You do? What’s wrong with me?” Kya asked.

“You’re pregnant.” her mother answered.

“I am?” Kya exclaimed, looking down at her still flat belly.

“I am sure of it, sweetheart.” her mother said.

“I’m having a baby. I’m having their baby. Oh this is wonderful. I can’t wait to tell them.” Kya said excitedly.

“Congratulation, Kya. I’m so happy for you!” Arna said, getting up to hug her friend.

“You should know that your last problem, wanting them so much, is only going to get worse. The other problems will worsen as well, but not nearly as much. You’ll also likely start getting backaches and morning sickness in a few months.” her mother informed her.

“I can deal with anything if I’m going to have their baby.” Kya stated.

“Her mother just smiled. 

\----------------------------

Kya waited impatiently for her husbands to get home. She couldn’t wait to tell them her news. They walked in the door and saw her standing there, grinning happily. “I have an announcement.” she said. “I’m pregnant.”

Fili rushed to hug her, exclaiming “That’s wonderful.” as he placed a hand on her belly. They looked up when they heard a thump by the door and saw that Kili had fainted dead away.

“Looks like the news was a bit much for him.” Kya giggled as they went to wake him.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later the trio was having a dinner party. While her mother and Arna already knew about the pregnancy, it was custom to have close friends and family over to share the news. Kya and Kili spent most of the day cooking while Fili took care of set up. Soon everyone arrived. They ate the fine meal and chatted until Kya stood up.

“Everyone, I have an announcement.” She said. “I’m pregnant.”

Congratulations came from all around the table and Thorin even got up to give Kya a hug. They discussed the happy news for awhile and of course Kya told them of Kili’s reaction. Everyone laughed and Kili blushed bright red.

Thorin said. “Don’t feel too bad, lad. Your father did the same thing when your mother announced she was pregnant with Fili. It’s hereditary.” They all laughed again.

“I’ll have to rearrange your schedules some. “ He added. “As I remember from your mother’s pregnancies, one of you will have to be with her at all times.”

“Why?” asked Kili. “I mean, I don’t mind that idea but is there some sort of danger for her?”

“You haven’t told them, lass?” Thorin inquired.

“I didn’t think it would be a problem.” Kya responded.

“Well, lads, one of you will need to be with her all the time because…well…you see, she’ll…” Thorin stumbled over his words, not quite sure how to phrase it. 

Kya’s mother took pity on him. “She’ll want you often.” she said.

“You mean some sort of separation anxiety?” asked Fili.

“Aye, in a way but more than that.” Kya’s mother replied.

“What they are trying to tell you is that I’ll want sex and a lot of it.” Kya said bluntly.

Kili and Fili’s eyes widened and both blushed.

“Aye, that’s it. It’ll be easier with there being two of you. Frankly I’m not exactly sure how your father survived when your mother was pregnant. She was insatiable.” confirmed Thorin.

The brothers didn’t think it was possible to blush any harder. “Honestly uncle, I don’t think we needed to know that about our mother.” moaned Fili in embarrassment. Kili looked like he was about to crawl beneath the table and hide. 

\---------------------------

Thorin did change the brothers’ schedule, having them now alternate days being home. At first Kya’s behavior was much like normal although she did nap nearly daily. Whichever brother was home for the day spent most of his time in the study for Thorin had given them books and scrolls to study and in Kili’s case a board of sorts to practice strategy on. Kya continued with her daily chores. It would be sometime before she even began to show, dwarven pregnancies lasting 18 months as they did, and she had no restrictions on her activities.

Kya was in her crafting room when the urge came upon her. She tried to resist as she wanted to finish the bit of sewing she was doing but the desire was fierce. She made her way to the study and all but fell into Kili’s lap, her lips already devouring his. Kili dropped the scroll he was reading and kissed her back. 

“Need you.” she whimpered against his lips, pulling at his clothing. Kili slipped a hand under her skirt, heading straight for her core. As his fingers touched her, she moaned loudly, spreading her legs and letting her head fall back to his shoulder. He took advantage of this to devour her neck as his fingers went to work. He soon had her writhing and crying out upon his lap. 

“More.” she whimpered and he guided her to the floor, lifting her skirts and freeing himself from his trousers. He slid into her in one swift move and she cried out, before locking her legs around his waist, pulling his lips down to hers. He thrust into her, hard and fast, correctly sensing that this is what she needed. She buried her face in his shoulder, moaning, her breath coming in quick gasps. She bit into his shoulder hard, causing him to yelp. She thrust back against him, pulling at him as if she couldn’t get close enough. Finally her back arched and she screamed her release. Kili kept thrusting into her until he reached his a minute later. He rested on his elbows above her, not able to do anything else because she’d still not released her hold on him.

Minutes later her eyes opened and he grinned at her. “Better?” he asked.

“No.” she answered. “Still need you.”

Kili raised an eyebrow. “You’ll have to give me a moment to recover, love.”

“No, now.” she growled, pulling his head down to plunder his mouth. Her hands pushed under his tunic to roam his skin. Her wanton need for him had Kili recovering sooner than he expected and in a minute he was hard again. Her hips thrust against his and he angled so he could enter her again. He thrust into her again and again as she writhed beneath him, whimpering and moaning.

“Fill me, Kili.” she cried. “Harder.”

He complied and before long her orgasm took her. It took longer for him this time but he kept at it, his thrusts triggering more shivers and shudders from her body. His release came and he groaned loudly as he filled her. This time he was able to withdraw and he fell to the floor beside her, both of them not much more than quivering puddles of flesh.

That afternoon when Fili got home he found them still on the floor of the study, the urge having hit her thrice more. Kili had managed to get most of their clothes off between bouts and get a blanket to lay over them. When Fili walked into the room, Kili looked up at him, exhausted, hair limp with sweat.

“Good, you’re home. She’s yours. I need a bath. And food” he said wearily climbing to his feet.

“What happened?” asked Fili, rather shocked at the state his brother was in.

“That need for us they told us about…. they really didn’t explain it well. When it’s on her….five times, brother. Five times in just a few hours. I’m so sore.” Kili replied as he hobbled out the door to take a bath.

“What about Kya?” Fili called after him.

“Let her sleep.” came the reply.

\---------------------

The urge didn’t come to Kya every day, at least not yet and the next few days were peaceful and calm. They worked on setting up the nursery, ordering furniture and things like that. Friends and family would stop by now and then with a gift for the baby to come. Her mother and Arna brought baby clothes. Thorin gifted them with leather and furs. Bifur and Bofur brought so many toys they were running out of room for them. Kya herself spent much of her time making clothing and blankets.

They spent an entire evening discussing baby names.

“Mili or Tili?” suggested Kili.

“No, what about Tala?” asked Kya.

“Sorin?” tried Fili.

“That one isn’t bad.” said Kya.

Kili made a face. “I don’t like it. Sala? Or perhaps Yala?”

“Yala sounds nice.” Kyla commented.

“I don’t know. Nala?” replied Fili.

“No, that sounds like a name for a cat.” said Kya.

It took them many evenings but they did finally agree on a name, several actually, in case of future dwarflings.

\---------------------

Fili and Kya were cleaning up from breakfast. Kili had already left for the day. She had just finished washing the last of the dishes when the urge hit her. She grabbed the edge of the table and hissed softly. 

Fili heard it and came over. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked.

She looked up at him with lust glazed eyes. “Bedroom, now.” she growled.

Fili’s eyes widened and he backed away from her. She stalked towards him. “Move.” 

Fili moved. He went quickly to the bedroom and stripped, remembering Kili’s warnings. Kya was right behind him, leaving a trail of her clothing behind her as she went. She pushed him onto the bed, straddling him, lips already ravishing his. She moved to his neck, licking, kissing and biting until all he could do was moan with pleasure. With difficulty, he brought his mind back to the task at hand, pushing her onto her back. He slipped between her legs, kissing and licking along her thighs. He slipped his tongue into her middle, searching until he found her nub. The discovery was rewarded with a gasp and then moans as he flicked and sucked on it repeatedly. He slipped a finger inside of her, then two, an arm across her abdomen keeping her from thrusting too hard. Her hands grabbed the blankets as she writhed on the bed, whimpering and moaning. Fili increased the speed of both his actions and it was not long before she peaked, screaming his name. He slowed but did not stop, keeping her going until she finally pushed him away. He and Kili had discussed this as something to try, hoping to save their bodies some soreness later.

Breathing hard, she tugged on his hair until he came up to lay beside her. She snuggled into him as she caught her breath. Fili was beginning to think their plan had worked when she suddenly stiffened and whimpered. He turned his head to look into her face. The lust was back. She pulled on him and he moved to kneel between her legs. The sight of her alone was enough to excite him, laying before him flushed and whimpering with need. He slid into her, thrusting slowly and steadily, gradually increasing the speed. She wrapped herself around him, moaning. 

The slow speed was alright at first but soon she growled, “Take me, Fili, take me hard.” He obeyed and she dug her nails into his back as he thrust into her. Her mews and moans filled the air, growing louder until the pleasure broke over her. Fili peaked just after her and slipped to her side. He waited, wondering if this had satisfied her urge. It had not.

By the time Kili returned home that evening, Fili had satisfied her four times until she finally fell asleep. He was exhausted and covered in sweat and the braids were falling out of his hair. Kili sent him to the bath and made dinner for them.

\------------------------------

The urge started hitting Kya more often, until it was nearly everyday. Fortunately the intensity leveled off, needing only two or three sessions to satisfy it. Still the brothers were soon exhausted all the time. While it was enjoyable it was a bit much for their bodies to handle. Thorin noticed and cut their duties even more, letting them both be home to take turns, which helped. But the urge wasn’t just about sex. She also could not fall asleep at night without her husbands wrapped around her. Most often she would drape herself over Kili, her head resting on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat and Fili would cuddle up behind her, keeping her warm with his body. Once they settled into place, she would give a contented little sigh that never failed to bring smiles to her husbands faces.

As the urge finally started dwindling, something new took it’s place, though this new thing was not nearly so intense, thankfully.

It was nearing the end of winter now and for awhile their diet had consisted of things that could be dried or preserved in some fashion. Kya was rummaging through the cupboards looking for something to make for dinner that evening. Kili was leaning in the doorway, watching her.

“Kili, love. I need fresh meat.” she said. “You should go hunting.”

“Hunting? But it’s not even spring yet?” he replied.

“I know, but I really want fresh meat. I’m so tired of everything else.” she said, with a hint of a whine.

“But what about the urge, you need both of us here.” Kili countered.

“It’s not so bad now. I haven’t had it for days. Besides, Fili can stay and take care of it if it does come.” she said.

“But I always hunt with Fili.” he stated.

“Take one of your friends. I need Fili to stay.” she answered. “Please, Kili. I really need fresh meat.” There was definitely more than a slight whine in her voice.

“Alright, I’ll go hunting tomorrow.” he sighed.

“Thank you, love.” she said as she came over and kissed him sweetly.

\------------------------------

Fili and Kya were just finishing with a bath. Kya stood up to get out of the tub.

“Wait.” said Fili

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing, you’re beginning to show.” he answered, placing a hand on her belly.

“Are you sure?” she questioned, looking down at herself.

“Quite sure.” he replied, softly kissing her belly.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, but I just don’t see it.” she said.

Fili heard Kili moving around in the next room. “Kili.” he called, “Come in here.” Kili entered the room. “Do you think she’s showing?” Fili asked his brother.

Kili cocked his head as he gazed at her, stepping closer for a better look. His face broke into a huge grin. “Aye, she’s showing.” He bent to kiss her belly and then stood up and kissed her. “That’s our baby in there.” he told her.

Kya laughed at the goofy grin on Kili’s face. Looking down at Fili and then back up to Kili’s face. “Aye, that’s our baby.” she agreed.

\--------------

Now that she was showing her pregnancy, Kili suddenly got extremely overprotective. It seemed like now that he could see it, it became real to him. At first it was cute and endearing but as the weeks went on and he only got worse, it started to drive Kya crazy. One evening, she’d finally had enough.

They were in their sitting room and Kili’d been pestering her since before they even entered the room.

“Are you comfortable, Kya.” he asked.

“Aye, Kili. I’m fine.” she answered.

“Are you sure? Do you need a pillow? Or a snack?” He continued asking.”

“No, Kili. I don’t need anything.” she replied, trying to stay calm. Fili was sitting next to her, engrossed in his reading, oblivious to her growing irritation.

“Are you sure you’re not tired. Maybe you should go to bed.” Kili fretted.

“No Kili, I’m not tired yet. I don’t need to go to bed.” she said, trying to resist the urge to strangle him.

“I don’t know.” Kili said doubtfully. “You look a bit tired. You know there’s a baby in there. You’ve got to take care of him properly.”

That was it, the final straw. She knew it was out of love but how dare he say she wasn’t taking proper care of herself and the baby. Now she was angry. Reasonable and rational thought fled in the face of her anger.

“Fili, may I borrow a throwing axe?” she asked.

Fili didn’t think twice about the request. He got up and fetched one from the rack and handed it to her, asking. “Why?”

“So I can kill your brother.” she replied, in an unnervingly calm voice. Kili’s eyes widened and he started backing away from her.

“It’s a throwing axe, Kili, I can still get you with it.” she warned, still in that calm voice as she cocks her arm in preparation to throw.

Fili caught her hand, relieving her of the axe. “You can’t kill him, love.” he told her.

“Why not? I’ll still have you.” she replied, still glaring at Kili. By this time, Kili was next to the door, ready to open it and flee for his life.

“You’ll regret it later.” Fili said, trying to reason with her.

“Fine. But you need to explain to him that I’m not going to break and that I know how to take care of myself.” she said, switching her glare to Fili.

“I will. I promise.” Fili said soothingly, motioning with his head for his brother to leave. He was pretty sure just the sight of his brother would set her off again. Later, once he had calmed her down, he’d go and find his brother and explain to him how to keep their wife from killing him. Kili meant well, he was just overly enthusiastic, as always.

Later that evening, after Fili’s talk with him, Kili came back to their home, bearing gifts of strawberries and onions, her current craving.

“I’m sorry, Kya, for being so overprotective. I’m just so nervous yet happy about the baby, I didn’t know what to do. I brought you a gift.” he apologized, handing her the food.

Kya squealed in delight over the food and pulled him to her for a thorough kiss before digging in. “You’re forgiven.” she told him between mouthfuls. The brothers watched her eat, shuddering at the combo of flavors. If it made her happy, they’d provide it but were very glad they didn’t have to eat it themselves.

\-------------------------------

Time went on and soon she was nine months along, halfway through her pregnancy. She was spending the afternoon with her mother and Arna.

“It’s good to see you again, Arna.” she said.

“You too. I’m so glad I’m finally past the urge. Who would have thought that sex would end up being like a chore.” she said, having just passed the sixth month of her own pregnancy.

“Oh I know. Poor Kili and Fili aren’t even sure how they survived it.” Kya laughed.

“Rogi and Nogi feel the same. I have no idea how couples survive, there being only one husband.” Arna said.

“Actually, it’s not as intense when there is only one husband.” said her mother. “It’s still exhausting but never more than can be handled.”

“So if you have three or four husbands it’s even worse than it was for us with just two.” asked Kya.

“Aye.” her mother answered.

“I can’t even imagine how that would be.” Arna shuddered. “And I probably don’t want to.”

Kya changed the subject. “Have you started cravings yet, Arna?”

“Aye, nothing too odd as of yet.” Arna replied.

“Lucky. Mine started out normal but are getting odder.” Kya said.

“The oddest thing I craved when I was carrying you, Kya, was treacle tart and pickles.” her mother informed them.  
“Should I be worried if that actually sounds good right now?” asked Arna. All three of them laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have overdone it with "the urge" I picked up the idea of increased sex drive from a fic I read ( http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9204262/1/ ) and liked it but I don't think I really did it right. I've been agonizing over this since I wrote and just can't figure out how to do it differently.


	9. Chapter 9

Kya was at her loom when it started. At first it was a quick little flutter in her belly and she thought she was imagining things. But it kept happening, getting a little stronger and lasting a little longer each time. She started to panic, thinking something was wrong with the baby until she recalled what her mother had told her.

The baby was kicking. She smiled and laughed, placing a hand on her belly. On cue, it happened again, right against her palm. She got up and went to find Fili, who was home that day.

She rushed into the study. “Fili! It’s so wonderful.” she giggled. “Put your hand here. You have to feel this.” Fili looked up, confused. “Feel what?” he asked.

“The baby is kicking.” she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and putting it on her belly. They waited, but nothing happened. “I don’t understand. He was just kicking.” she said frowning.

“It’s ok. It’ll happen again. I’ll get to feel it eventually.” Fili said. He leaned over and kissed her belly, pulling away quickly with a look of surprise. “I felt it. It kicked me in the lips.” 

She giggled. “Apparently he doesn’t approve of you kissing me.”

“It’s just going to have to get used to it. Wait, he?” Fili said.

“I don’t know. Just feels right to call him a he.” Kya responded.

\---------------------------

Kya got up and went to the kitchen to make a snack. She was hungry again. As she moved around the kitchen, Kili appeared in the doorway.

“Hungry again?” he asked.

“Aye. Seems like all I do these days is eat and pee.” she complained.

Kili snorted. “I don’t know about the peeing part but you’re eating like a hobbit.” he laughed.

“What do you mean? I know I’m eating for two but what’s that have to do with a hobbit?” she asked. She’d have known the answer but she never had the chance to meet Bilbo.

“Hobbits eat 7 times a day when they can. I’ve seen Bilbo almost eat more than two full grown dwarves.” Kili grinned.

“I’m not eating that much.” she protested.

Kili just raised an eyebrow. “I’m not.” she insisted stubbornly.

\-------------------------

Time went on and she was now twelve months pregnant. Just six months to go. 

“Good thing we have such a big bed with your belly growing like it is.” Fili commented as the three were retiring for the night. “I’m not that big yet.” Kya protested. 

“No, you’re not, not yet.” Kili said. “But you’re even more beautiful now.” Fili said, kissing her belly getting kicked in the lips again in what had almost become a ritual between father and baby. “Ouch. He’s getting stronger. One of these days he’s going to give me a fat lip.” he laughed. They had agreed to go with her intuition and were calling the baby a he.

 

They got into their usual position, Kya on her side with Fili snuggled up behind her, a hand resting on her hip. Kili had been gradually adjusting his position in front of her to accommodate her belly, trying different positions. This night he was laying with his back against her belly. They lay in silence, trying to fall asleep. After a few minutes Kili started twitching. Kya giggled softly as Kili shifted and twitched more and more. Fili raised himself up on one elbow to watch in confusion as Kya’s giggles grew.

Finally, Fili asked. “Kili, what’s wrong?” Kili rolled off the bed, standing up and looking at her belly accusingly.

“This bed might be big enough for three but he doesn’t think it’s big enough for four.” he said grumpily. 

“Who doesn’t.” Fili asked, still confused while Kya’s giggles turned into full-fledged laughter.

“Our baby, that’s who.” exclaimed Kili. “He just kicked me out of bed.” Fili joined Kya in laughter and even Kili cracked a smile once he thought about what he just said. He leaned over the bed and tapped her belly. “Behave in there. Daddy needs to sleep.” He got back into the bed, this time facing her. They got comfortable, Kya still occasionally giggling as the baby kicked. Finally everyone, including the baby, fell asleep.

\------------------------------

The months continued to pass and Kya was pretty sure she’d never see her feet again. She’d also had to give up both her loom and spinning wheel as she couldn’t reach them past her belly. Fortunately she was still able to knit and she spent a lot of time doing so. Unfortunately she kept dropping her ball of yarn. Most of the time it would only roll a few feet away and with some careful moves she was able to nudge it to a place she could reach it. But then it rolled under a chair and try as she might, she simply could not reach it. Reluctantly, she called Kili in to help. He did so cheerfully at first. But after the fifth time she called him, he was no longer so cheerful.

“Why do you keep dropping them?” he asked.

“I’m using four different colors. Every time I switch, I drop one.” she explained. He sighed and left the room. She went back to her knitting only to have to stop a few minutes later when Kili returned with a few pieces of wood. He set them up in a box shape on the table next to her and placed the balls of yarn inside.

“That should hold them, at least for now.” he said. And it did, as long as she was careful. After dinner that evening, Kili left for a while. When he returned he presented her with a table that was actually a box. He showed her how to raise the lid, place her balls of yarn inside and thread them through holes in the top.

“Now I won’t have to chase your balls of yarn around the room.” he said with a smile. She thanked him since it made life easier for her too. She hated having to call her husbands to help her with silly things.

\----------------------------

A month to go and Kya was more than ready to be done with this.

“I am so tired of being cooped up inside this mountain.” Kya complained.

“You know it’s too dangerous to go out, especially when you’re this close.” Fili said.

“I know that. Doesn’t make it any easier.” she grumbled. “I haven’t seen my feet in months and they hurt. So does my back and I want to go outside and run. I want to practice with my weapons and dance and I am so tired of being pregnant. Why does it take so long? Sometimes I swear this baby will never come.” she wailed, bursting into tears. Fili got up and hugged her as Kili came running into the room, having heard her wail. She sobbed hysterically as Fili swung her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Kili followed, watching worriedly as Fili placed her on the bed.

“It’s ok, love. It’s not much longer.” Fili said soothingly as he started rubbing her back, motioning Kili to rub her feet and ankles.

“I promise to take you outside and spar with you and soon as the healers say it’s safe.” Kili promised as her pulled off her socks and started massaging the bottom of one foot. Her sobs slowed as the brothers massaged her aching body and said everything soothing thing they could think of. They kept up their ministrations until her sobs stopped and she fell asleep.

\----------------------

Kya was in the bath. She spent a lot of her time there these day, as it was the only place she felt comfortable, the warm water soothing her pain and taking the weight off of her body. She was ever so grateful it was nearly big enough to swim in. Kili was with her, playing with and talking to her belly as she floated in the water.

He would tap her belly and wait and the baby would kick or push at the spot he had tapped. Then he would laugh and tap another spot. Once, the baby pushed so hard that Kili could see the outline of an entire foot. His eyes widened. “Is that normal?” he asked.

Kya laughed. “Aye, it is, especially at the size he is. Once I even saw the outline of his butt. Feels like he’s having weapons practice in there sometimes.”

Kili rubbed his hand over her belly, leaning close. “You’re going to be a big fierce warrior when you grow up, aren’t you, my son. I can’t wait to start teaching you to use a bow.” he told the baby inside her.

Kya grinned. “You do know it’ll be quite a few years before he’s big enough for that?” she asked.

“I know.” he replied. “But I’m really looking forward to when he is. I’ll teach him archery and Fili can teach him the double swords and Dwalin can teach him the axe. He’ll be the best warrior ever.” Kili grinned. “I don’t envy him the never ending history lessons with Balin though. But Ori can help teach him too so maybe it won’t be as boring for him as it was for me.”

He went back to playing with the baby, balancing the soap atop her belly and waiting for it to be kicked off. Kya just smiled fondly at him. He and Fili were going to be wonderful fathers, very different fathers, but together they would be the best fathers a dwarfling could have.

\----------------------

Kya woke that morning feeling odd. Nothing she could really put a finger on, just odd. As the day went on her back began to ache more but that was hardly unusual these days. After lunch she lay down to take a nap but couldn’t get comfortable. Her back hurt terribly and finally she called to Fili to come rub her back. He did, but it didn’t help much. She got up again and paced around, both of her husbands watching her worriedly.

“Is there anything we can do?” Fili finally asked. “Should I get a healer?” Kili added.

“No. I don’t know. I don’t know what’s wrong.” she replied. “Oh!” she said, surprised, her eyes widening.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Kili cried, nearly panicking.

“I think that was a contraction.” she said.

“What? Is the baby coming? We should go to the healing rooms.” Kili yelled.

“Calm down, Kili. It could be a false alarm. The healers warned us about that.” Fili said reasonably. She continued pacing as it was the only thing that seemed to help with the pain in her back. Time passed and she did not feel another contraction.

“It must have been a false alarm.” she said. Her husbands relaxed some, though still worried about the pain she was in. She paced for a few more minutes before stopping and bending over slightly, one hand on her belly. “Alright, that hurts.” she said.

“Another contraction?” Fili asked. She nodded, sighing in relief as it ended. 

Kili sprang to his feet, eyes wide, panicking. “We should go to the healers. Or should I go get one? What should I do? Do you need anything?” he babbled.

Fili rolled his eyes at his brother. “Kili.” he barked. “Go tell Uncle and Kya’s parents and then meet us at the healing rooms.” Kili took off running, pleased to be doing something, anything. Fili returned his attention to his wife, wrapping an arm around her as he guided her to the door. They slowly made their way to the healing rooms, stopping once to wait out a contraction. They arrived and the healers escorted her to a bed, helping her to change into a robe. Kili arrived a few minutes after they did, red faced and out of breath from running all over the mountain. 

“How is she? Is the baby here? Did I miss it?” he asked when he got his breathing under control.

The healer chuckled. “No, the baby isn’t here yet. It’ll probably be quite some time yet.”

 

Kya’s parent’s arrived soon after Kili, shortly followed by Thorin and then Arna and her husbands, who Kili had also told, thinking his wife might want her friend there. The females hurried to Kya’s bedside, where a curtain had been drawn shielding it from view. The males gathered near the entrance, sometimes wandering out into the hall, doing what males always do in such situations. In the beginning Kya paced as her back still hurt too much to lay down. Sometimes her mother and Arna would walk with her, sometimes her husbands. Whoever was with her tried to speak of pleasant unimportant things.

Kili found the waiting and walking difficult. He was so excited to finally meet the baby. Fili was also impatient but hid it better. Both were worried. Kili was becoming convinced that something was wrong, despite the other males telling him of their own experiences and how long those took. 

“Calm down Kili. This really isn’t taking long at all. Your mother was in labor with you for over a day.” Thorin told him. Kili finally cornered a healer.

“There’s something wrong, isn’t there. What aren’t you telling us?” Kili demanded.

“Everything is fine. These things takes time. Your child will arrive when he or she is ready to. You cannot hurry this.” the healer assured him. Kili scowled, not quite believing the healer. He would have questioned the healer more but he was called for his turn to walk with Kya. The hours passed and Kya’s contractions slowly grew in frequency, duration and intensity. Suddenly, as Kya paced, leaning on her husbands’ arms her water broke, gushing all over the floor. Predictably, Kili freaked out.

“What happened, what’s wrong?” he cried. 

The healer came over and saw the mess. “Ah good. Time to get into the bed, Kya.” Fili helped her to the bed while Kili grabbed the healer’s arm frantically asking. “How is that good? What was that?”

“Her water broke, that’s all. It means it shouldn't be too much longer now.” The healer assured him. Fili took one look at his brother and sent him out to the other males, joining him shortly.

“The healer says it shouldn't be long now.” Fili told the others.

Finally, Kya’s mother called. “Fili, Kili, she needs you.” The brothers hurried behind the curtain, one on each side of the bed. Kya grasped their hands. “Stay with me.” she begged. Her mother and Arna went to join the others outside the curtain.

“Of course.” said Fili. Kili nodded as they both sat down. Another contraction came and Kya squeezed their hands through the pain. 

The healer checked on her progress. “Shouldn't be too much longer.” he said. He was right as the contractions started coming faster and became more intense. Kya panted through them, squeezing her husbands’ hands until they were both wincing.

During the short break between contractions, Kya grumbled. “He’s certainly taking his time.”

“Maybe he’s making sure he’s presentable, like Fili does before he leaves our rooms.” joked Kili, trying to make her smile, despite his own worry. Kya did smile which turned into a grimace as another contraction came.

Not much later the healer checked her again. “Nearly there.” he said and went to prepare. A few minutes later he returned, checked her once more and told her to start pushing. 

She did, gripping the brothers hands even more tightly as she bore down with the next contraction. For many minutes she pushed, nearly screaming with the pain, cursing her husbands for doing this to her. 

“This is all your fault.” she cried once. And other time, she vowed. “By Durin’s beard, you two are never allowed to touch me again.” To their credit, they never let go of her hands, although Kili did look a bit concerned as her curses grew more creative. 

He nearly bolted, only her tight grip on his hand keeping him there when she growled. “Somebody get me my sword. I’m making sure they can never do this to me again.” Even Fili looked scared at this request. The healer just chuckled. He’d heard similar and even worse things at other births.

Finally the healer told her “I can see the head. Push a little bit more.” She did and soon the baby was born. The healer did what needed to be done and with a slap to the little bottom the baby let out a lusty cry. The healer handed the baby off to another to be cleaned up while he attended to the last messy details of the birth. Finally both Kya and the baby were cleaned up and the baby laid on her chest.

“It’s a boy.” the healer told them.

The trio marveled at their son, inspecting every inch of him, counting fingers and toes. He was perfect, with a light covering of blond hair on his head.

Fili kissed Kya’s temple. “He’s beautiful.” he said. “Perfect.” Kili added, touching a tiny hand with a finger.

“He is, isn’t he. And I told you he was a he.” Kya said.

“You did, love. You were right.” Fili chuckled.

“You should sleep. We’ll introduce him to our families.” Kili said. “Aye. You’ve got to be exhausted.” Fili added, taking the baby from her. Kili helped her get settled, kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes. Fili held his son, enthralled by how utterly prefect he was. When Kili joined him, they proudly went out to the others, who crowded around, admiring the baby. Kili told them he was a boy, just as Kya had predicted. Fili reluctantly handed his son to Kya’s mother and eventually the baby was passed around to everyone.

Thorin held him quite expertly. “He looks just like you did when you were born, Fili.” he said, smiling gently at the baby. “Have the three of you decided on a name?” he asked.

“We have.” said Kili.

“His name is Bala.” Fili announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my muse went AWOL. Now that I've seen DOS, she's back. I have a request of you all. There is now a baby and eventually that baby will be talking and I need ideas for what he will call his fathers. Papa and Daddy or something in Khuzdul or something else I haven't thought of. I was going to go with Mama unless someone can tell me the Khuzdul word for mother.


	10. Chapter 10

The first few weeks after Bala’s birth were spent in near seclusion as the trio got to know the new addition to their family. Kya made it very clear from the beginning that she expected her husbands to share in the care of their baby. While the feeding of the babe naturally was something only she could do, the brothers were perfectly capable of changing diapers and she made sure they did so often.

Fili learned quite quickly that leaving male babies uncovered for too long sometimes resulted in an unpleasant shower directly in one’s face. On the other hand, Kili could not understand why newborn diapers were so disgustingly smelly.

“How can milk transform to such a smelly nasty mess inside that little body? It defies all logic.” he complained.

“It’s magic.” Kya replied through her giggles at the face Kili was making as he changed Bala’s diaper.

“Nasty evil magic.” he grumbled.

\------------------------------

At last Kya was declared healed from the birth and Bala was as healthy as could be. It was time for the presentation ceremony.

The great hall was filled with happy dwarves as Fili and Kili escorted Kya, with Bala in her arms down the center aisle to join Thorin. They stood at the king’s side as he addressed the waiting crowd.

“It is with great pleasure I announce the birth of Crown Prince Fili’s heir. All hail Prince Bala.”

The crowd erupted in cheers as Thorin took the baby from Kya, uncovering him for all to see. The child let out a lusty cry as the cool air touched his skin, letting his displeasure be known. After a few moments, Thorin returned the babe to Kya who quickly rewrapped him and held him close to warm him.

The ceremony complete, it was time for the feast, which went on for most of the night. There was dancing and music. The brothers coaxed Kya out onto the dance floor, leaving Bala in the care of her mother while they whirled and laughed, returning breathless to reclaim their child. They accepted the congratulations of many friends and acquaintances and Kya was always happy to show off her son to any who asked to see him. Finally they returned to their rooms, exhausted.

\-------------------------

“Are you sure you can handle him, Uncle?” Kya asked as she handed Bala to Thorin.

“Lass, I helped raise both your husbands from the moment they were born. I can certainly care for my great-nephew for a few hours.” Thorin replied. “Now go, have fun and don’t worry.”

Kya left with her husbands for the promised picnic and sparring outside the mountain. They did not venture far, staying within sight of the gates. They found a nice spot, spread out a blanket and set the basket of food on it.

“First, let’s spar.” suggested Fili. They took their places and began, the brothers going gently on her due to her lack of practice during her pregnancy. It did not take long for her skills to come back, forcing them to step up their game, although she tired quickly and had to call a halt.

“Enough.” she panted. “Maybe we can do more late but I need a break now.” She collapsed onto the blanket.

“That was good.” Fili commented as he sat next to her. “Aye, you just need to build up your stamina again” agreed Kili as he flopped down on her other side.

“I know. I’ll have to fit practice into my schedule a couple of times a week. Perhaps with Arna, if she has the time.” she replied as she caught her breath.

“Aye, that would be good and we should be able to free up some time to help you as well.” Fili said, leaning over to kiss her, trying to distract her from Kili, who was stealthily trying to slip a hand up her skirt. 

He failed as she swatted at Kili, pulling away from Fili’s kisses to object. “Stop it. Not here. Anyone could see us.”

“So? What’s wrong with them seeing their princes loving their princess?” Kili asked with a mischievous grin.

“Quite a lot is wrong with that, actually.” she retorted.

“I have a solution.” Fili said as he got up. Kili joined him as he pulled a bundle out from some nearby bushes. Within minutes the two set up a crude tent, shielding them from view.

“There, now no one can see.” Fili grinned.

“But they’ll be able to hear.” she protested feebly, seeing that they had planned this out and not really wanting to object anymore.

Kili looked up at the gate, more than a half mile away. “If they hear us at this distance then we’ll know we’re doing it right.” he laughed.

Kya had to laugh as well. “Fine, since you’re being so persistent, I guess I can allow it. But you’d better make it worth it.” she challenged.

“Oh, we will.” Fili promised as he held out a hand to help her up. 

He led her to the tent. He began kissing her as Kili slipped up behind her. Fili kept her lips occupied as they undressed her. Once her clothing was pooled around her feet, he let her go as Kili turned her to claim her lips for himself. Fili gathered up her clothing and set it aside, removing her boots and stockings while he was down there. He stripped off his own clothing and boots and pulled her away from Kili, caressing her nude body as he began kissing her again. Fili guided her down to the blanket, his kisses moving from her lips down her neck. Kili removed his own clothing and joined them, kissing and caressing his way up her legs.

Kili gently spread her legs as he went, crawling between them as he reached his goal. He ran his tongue between her folds, eliciting a gasp from her lips. He grinned and went to work with fingers and tongue, finding her nub to flick while he gently slipped a finger inside her. Meanwhile, Fili was surprised to feel a hand slip between his legs to grasp him firmly and looked up to see Kya smirking lustfully at him. 

“I want to taste you.” she growled. Fili’s eyes widened but he quickly moved so that she could reach him with her mouth. This required Kili to shift position a bit as she rolled to her side but he quickly adjusted and got back to work. Fili groaned as he felt her mouth envelop him, her hand gently cupping his balls. She released him and began sucking and licking up and down his shaft, pausing now and then to moan as Kili did something particularly pleasurable to her. 

It became something of a game as she was determined to pleasure Fili and Kili was determined to distract her from her efforts. He slipped a second finger inside her while working her nub hard and she lost her concentration as she panted and moaned. She rallied, taking Fili into her mouth once more, swirling her tongue around the tip to make him moan and thrust slightly. Kili countered this by slipping a third finger inside and pumping them in and out. She thrust against his hand, letting Fili fall from her lips as she moaned loudly. Kili’s tongue went back to her nub and within a minute she came hard, crying out her pleasure. After a moment Fili shifted to get up and she grabbed him.

“Don’t move, I’m not done with you yet.” she panted. Kili slipped from between her legs looking smug. She looked up at him and smirked. “Gloat now, you’ll get yours soon enough.” she promised. She rolled onto her knees, pushing Fili over so she was between his legs. 

She looked back at Kili and wiggled her arse. “Do you need a written invitation, love?” she asked. Both dwarves eyes widened. Who was this vixen that had replaced their wife? Not that they were complaining. It had been many many months since they’d been intimate like this. She must have missed it as much as they had.

She brought her attention back to Fili’s shaft as Kili took his place behind her. She licked and kissed and sucked up and down and around cause Fili to gasp and moan. Kili carefully positioned himself before sliding into her slick opening. Her groans mixed with his as he filled her. He trust into her gently and slowly, no games this time, as he wanted to enjoy the feel of her around him. She continued working on Fili, bringing him closer and closer to completion. He tried to pull away, warning her that his end was near but she held him still, increasing her efforts until he could no longer hold back, spilling down her throat as she swallowed rapidly. She licked him clean and then grinned up at him before turning to look at Kili over her shoulder. 

“Harder and faster.” she ordered. Kili obeyed, grasping her hips as he thrust into her. She thrust back at him as she began to pant and gasp. Kili’s breath quickened as well. Fili moved out of the way and positioned himself so he could watch her face in fascination. Her eyes closed and moans fell from her lips as Kili took her hard and fast as requested. He winced a bit at the force involved but he could tell by the look on her face that she felt nothing but pleasure. It wasn’t long before both Kya and Kili were crying out in pleasure. Kili nearly collapsed on top of her as she shuddered beneath him. After a few moments Kili withdrew, falling to the blanket beside her. 

She rolled onto her back and sighed happily. “That felt so good.” She looked over at Fili. “I want you to do that to me next.” she told him. 

“It’d be my pleasure but I think you need a break first and maybe some food.” he answered.

“Oh aye. I’m very hungry.” she agreed. Fili fetched the basket and they dove into it’s contents. After they finished they packed up the leftovers and moved the basket out of the way.

“Now it’s time for my dessert.” Kya said with a grin as she motioned Kili over. 

“Dessert?” he asked, puzzled. “I didn’t see any dessert.” He sat down where she pointed.

Sometimes he was so clueless. “You’re my dessert, Kili.” she told him as she crawled between his legs. She picked up the jar that she had held back from the food cleanup. Opening it, she drizzled part of the contents over Kili’s body. “Oops, how careless of me. I’ve spilled honey all over you. Let me clean it up.”

Fili nearly fell over laughing as Kili continued to be clueless. “Why’d you do that, Kya? Now I’m all sticky. How are you going to clean…” he broke off as she ran her tongue over his skin, licking up the honey. “Oh.” Kili half moaned, half exclaimed as realization dawned. He lay back as she moved over him seeking out and lapping up all the honey from his chest and stomach. She continued down, drizzling a bit more honey on his now hardened shaft before licking it clean. Kili moaned and shuddered as her tongue sought out every bit of honey.

She turned to look at Fili and with a wiggle of her upturned arse invited him over. She continued her search for honey on Kili as Fili slipped a hand between her thighs. He played with her for a few minutes until she was thrusting gently back at him, then positioned himself to slide all the way into her with one thrust. They moaned together as he filled her. He thrust in and out of her slowly as she turned her attention back to Kili’s shaft. Kili was already close and it was just a few more minutes before she swallowed him, just as she had Fili. Releasing Kili, who moved to the side, she looked back at Fili and smiled. He grinned back and took her hard. She cried out, causing Kili to look at her in concern and Fili to pause but her next words reassured them both.

“Oh that’s perfect. Don’t stop.”

She braced herself on her arms and thrust back at Fili, moaning and panting. Fili gripped her hips, slamming into her hard and fast. She cried out with pleasure for every thrust and Kili was sure that they could hear her up at the gates, she was that loud. With a throaty scream she found her release, Fili following a minute later with a cry of his own.

They rested awhile then dressed and packed up. It was time to head back into the mountain.

\-----------------------------

They stopped by Thorin’s rooms to pick up their son. Thorin chuckled as they entered, taking in their disheveled appearances. “Looks like you had fun.”

Kya blushed as Fili answered for them. “Aye. It was good to get out in the fresh air.”

“Did he give you any trouble?” she asked as she reached to take the baby. That’s when they discovered that Bala had a firm grip on a lock of Thorin’s hair.

“No. He was very good. Ouch.” Thorin replied as he reached up to try to untangle the little hand from his hair. Kili came over to help and between them managed to do it. “Amazing grip the little fellow has.” Thorin commented. They all chuckled. They talked for a few minutes more.

“I don’t mean to be rude but I’d really like to get home. I’m still a bit sticky and I’d like a bath.” Kili said. 

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want to know.” he said, picking up the bag of baby things and handing it to a chuckling Fili as they left.

\----------------------------------

Time passed and Bala grew, hitting all the milestones at all the right times. He was a quite typical dwarfling, except for the mischievous streak that emerged just about the time he learned to crawl.

Kya was playing on the floor with her son, encouraging him to crawl to her. After a few false starts, he did so, crawling right to her lap. She scooped him up, cuddling him close, praising him warmly.

“That’s my good boy. I knew you could do it.” she cooed at him. She put him back down and he promptly crawled away from her, off the blanket and towards the door. She quickly got up and turned him around, only for him to turn and crawl around her, heading for the door again. She picked him up and put him back on the blanket and distracted him with some toys.

Fili and Kili arrived home not much later and Kya called them into the sitting room. They no sooner entered the room when Bala let out a giggle and crawled right towards them. He stopped at their feet and held up his arms “Daddy.” he said.

The adults all grinned. “Crawling and first word, all in the same day.” Fili said bending to pick up the babe. “You’re such a smart one, my son.” he finished cuddling the child to him.

However Bala was not pleased and struggled to get away, reaching his arms out towards Kili. “Daddy” he said again. 

Kili took the child from his brother, “Am I your daddy, Bala?” he asked.

“Daddy” Bala said again, snuggling into Kili’s arms and yawning. Getting comfortable, he closed his eyes and went to sleep in Kili’s arms.

Fili just looked at them, half proud, half upset. “How come you’re daddy and I’m not?” he asked.

Kili shrugged and carefully sat in a chair, shifting the sleeping child to his chest, fully prepared to be a bed for as long as Bala would sleep.

Kya got up and hugged Fili in comfort. “He’s not called me Mama yet. Just be patient, he’ll call you Papa soon”

\----------------------------------

Bala did name them soon after but Kili, his daddy, remained his favorite. Whenever Kili was home, Bala would only want to play with him, crawling after him and sleeping on him.

But when mealtimes came, woe to anyone who came between him and his Mama.

Kya and Fili were taking advantage of Bala’s obsession with Kili by spending some time together. They had gotten rather involved and lost track of time when Bala’s cries rang out from the other room.

“Mama, Mama, MaaaaMaaaa.” he cried, the last one coming out in a wail. Kili tried in vain to quiet him.

“Mama will be here soon, little one.” he soothed. “It won’t be long.” Bala just struggled in his arms and cried until Kya appeared from the bedroom with a robe hastily thrown over her shoulders, hurrying to take the child and put him to her breast.

Fili entered the room a moment later, disheveled and grumpy. “You have the worst timing, my son.” he grumbled.

Kili raised an eyebrow and stifled his laughter at the look on his brother’s face. “So how close…” he trailed off.

“Nearly there and then he cried and she nearly threw me off the bed as she got up.” Fili replied.

Kili could no longer hold it in and laughed until he collapsed on the floor.

“Laugh now, brother,” Fili warned. “It’ll happen to you eventually.”

“And you’ll laugh just as hard at me.” retorted Kili through his laughter.

\-----------------------------------

Before long Balin was walking and Kya was at her wit’s end. She could not take her eye off of him for a second or he was into something he shouldn’t.

“Bala, no. Don’t play with Mama’s yarn.” she cried as she untangled him from her now ruined knitting. She put him into the playpen.

“Behave while Mama makes lunch.” she told him. A few minutes later a crash had her running back into the room where she found the child had somehow climbed out of his pen and was now happily tangled in her yarn again. Her yarn box was knocked over and how he’d managed that, she’d never know since the thing weighed more than he did.

“Bala, no.” she scolded as she untangled him once again. “When your fathers get home, they are baby proofing this place better.”

After hearing the story of her day, Fili and Kili did just that. Kili going so far as to crawl around the floor at Bala’s level to find anything they missed. Her yarn box was moved to her workroom, which was kept locked and she insisted that they start building a locking cabinet for their weapons.

“He can’t reach them now but at the rate he’s going it won’t be long.” she told them.


	11. Chapter 11

Arna came to spend the afternoon, bringing along her son, Roga, who was just a few months younger than Bala. The lads got along well and thankfully, having someone to play with kept Bala from getting into too much mischief.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Arna. After this morning’s chaos, it’s clear that I can no longer take Bala to the market with me.” Kya fretted. “I don’t understand how he managed to knock over that cart.”

“Perhaps you should hire some help. You are a Princess after all. You don’t have to do everything yourself.” Arna said.

“No, absolutely not. I don’t want strangers in my home.” Kya said. “Home is where we can relax and if there were servants then we’d have to watch everything we said and did for fear of gossip. It’s bad enough that we’re watched constantly when we’re out in public, I don’t need that in my own home.”

“I understand. But you did marry royalty. That sort of thing comes with the territory.” Arna said.

“Aye, although it wasn’t as bad then. Not to mention that they didn’t act like royalty so it was an easy thing to forget.” Kya said.

“I suppose it’s gotten worse with the influx of newcomers of late.” said Arna.

“Much worse.” Kya agreed. “Thorin’s even been talking about requiring us to have guards when we’re out in public. I really hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Back to your original problem. Perhaps I could watch Bala for you while you go to the market, if you would do the same for Roga. He’s not as much of a problem as Bala but it’s getting more difficult to manage him and shop at the same time.” Arna offered.

“Aye, I could so that and I’d be so grateful for your help.” Kya agreed.

\-----------------------------

Fili and Kili met with Thorin bleary eyed and half asleep.

“Up late last night?” Thorin asked.

“Unwillingly.” replied Kili

“And for the last several nights as well.” Fili added.

“What’s the problem?” their uncle asked.

“Bala. He doesn’t want to sleep at night.” Fili said.

“We’ve tried everything we can think of. Nothing works.” Kili said.

“He cries and cries and won’t stay in bed. He naps during the day so it’s not like he can’t sleep.” Fili explained. “He just doesn’t want to sleep at night.”

“Kya even tried keeping him up during the day and we’ve completely rearranged his room and changed his bedding. Light on and off, nothing makes a difference.” Kili continued.

“We’ve taken to sleeping in shifts, just to get a little rest.” Fili finished.

“You both went through this stage as babes. I think I know how to get him to sleep.” Thorin said.

“You do? How?” Fili asked.

“You’ll see. I’ll be there when it’s time to put him to bed tonight. For now, go get some sleep. You two are useless to me in your current state.”

That evening, Thorin arrived just as Kya was finishing Bala’s bath. He took him from her.

“Unca T’orin!” Bala exclaimed, immediately grabbing on to Thorin’s hair.

“What’s this I hear about you not sleeping, my lad?” He asked.

“No sleepy.” the child replied.

“Not sleepy, you say.” Thorin chuckled as Bala yawned. “You look sleepy to me.”

“No sleepy.” Bala insisted,

“Well, I’m sleepy so why don’t you and I go lay down and you can keep me company.” Thorin said, taking the boy to his room. He sat on the bed, the lad still in his arms. The trio gathered quietly in the doorway to watch. “You know what helps me sleep sometimes, Bala?” he asked. “Singing. Would you like me to sing?” 

Bala nodded and Thorin began singing. Before the song was half done, Bala had fallen asleep. Thorin finished the song and began another as he carefully tucked the lad into bed. When the song was done he turned to face his shocked nephews. He motioned them out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

“How did you do that?” Kili demanded.

Thorin chuckled. “I don’t know. I just know it worked on the two of you and now it seems to work on your son.”

“I don’t care how it works, I’m just happy it does.” Kya exclaimed, throwing her arms around Thorin in a hug. “Thank you so much.”

Thorin hugged her back. You’re quite welcome, lass. He should stay asleep but if he wakes and you can’t get him back to sleep, feel free to come get me.” He released her and made ready to leave. “I’ll come put him to bed every night for awhile. This stage only lasted a few months in you lads. Now get some sleep.” 

“Thank you, Uncle.” Fili said.

“Aye, we owe you.” Kili added.

\------------------------------------------

“Thanks for watching him.” Kya said to her mother. “I’ll be back for him in a few hours.”

“My pleasure, dear. Have fun.” he mother replied.

Kya made her way to the practice rings. She found that Kili and Fili had started without her and were fiercely going after each other. She grabbed her sword and jumped into the fray, yelling a battle cry as she went after Fili. He countered her smoothly, before spinning to meet Kili’s attack from his other side. Soon he was cleanly parrying the both of them, occasionally getting his own attacks in.

The trio drew a crowd. They were not often treated to a display like this, much less one done by their princes and princess.

With a nearly invisible signal Kya and Fili switched to attacking Kili. He had a little more difficulty fending the both of them off, only having one sword instead of Fili’s twin swords. Then he slipped, falling to one knee. Fili and Kya backed off a step waiting for him to regain his stance. Kili grinned as he rolled, sweeping Kya off her feet and into his grasp, revealing that his slip was intentional. He knocked her sword from her hand and pulled her against him, his own sword held up in front of her.

“I’ve got your wife and I’m going to take her away and ravish her. Unless you think you can stop me.” he taunted his brother.

“Ravish me? Sounds like fun.” Kya grinned.

“Hush, you’re ruining the game.” said Kili.

Fili sheathed his swords and backed up until he could lean against a nearby post. “Oh no, what shall I do? I can’t defeat you without hurting her. I guess you’ll just have to ravish her.” he moaned overdramatically. “That is, if you can keep her.” he added as he straightened and tossed a sword from the stack behind him to Kya.

Kya elbowed Kili in the ribs, causing him to release her. She spun away from him and snatched the sword from midair, bringing the point around to stop just inches from Kili’s face. “Perhaps, I shall ravish you.” she smirked at him.

“Only if you can disarm me, my pretty.” Kili countered, bringing his sword up. They resumed sparring. Fili joined back in after a minute, giving Kya the chance to pick up her sword. Then Kili was in real trouble as he now had to counter four swords. 

As Kya was still only learning to handle two swords it wasn’t long before Kili managed to disarm her of the second one. She continued with just one, holding her ground quite well, until another near invisible signal and she found herself the focus of both brothers’ attacks.

Within minutes, Fili disarmed her and sheathed his swords, advancing on her with a leer. “Now I shall be the one to ravish you.” He grabbed her before she could react and threw her over his shoulder. “Come brother, let us take her away to our secret evil lair and have our way with her.” He strode out of the ring and down the hall, Kya beating on his back and demanding to be put down the whole way. 

Kili bowed to the crowd, grinning. “Hope you enjoyed the show.” he said as he grabbed Kya’s sword and followed them down the hall. The crowd cheered and applauded.

Fili carried her to their old hideout, unused since before their marriage, where the pair was joined shortly by Kili and all three fell down laughing.

“That was so much fun.” Kya exclaimed.

“Aye it was.” Fili agreed.

Kya looked around, “I’d have thought this place would be in worse shape after being unused for so long.” she commented.

“It was.” Kili said. “But we cleaned it up a bit this morning.”

“Oh so you planned this?” she asked.

“Aye.” the brother answered in unison.

“Well then, “ Kya said as she lay back. “You have some ravishing to get on with, don’t you.”

“As my Princess commands.” Fili said huskily as he crawled over next to her, pulling her to face him as he claimed her lips. She twined her fingers in his hair as he deepened the kiss. Kili moved in behind her, moving her hair to kiss and nibble on her neck. She moaned softly as Fili’s hand slid down her body, pulling up her skirt so his hand could caress her bare thigh. Kili pressed up behind her, rubbing his hard body against her, pulling her chemise aside to nibble on her shoulder.

Kili pulled her toward him, kissing her deeply as his fingers made quick work of her laces, baring her breasts for his attentions. Meanwhile, Fili gently spread her legs, kissing and nibbling his way up her thighs. Kya gave in to the overwhelming sensations of their lips and tongues on her skin and let them have their way with her, no longer thinking, only reacting.

And react she did when Fili finally worked his way to the top of her thighs and dipped his tongue between her folds, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Kili nibbled and licked her breasts and neck, occasionally coming up for a kiss. Fili continued licking and nibbling down below for several minutes as Kya writhed and whimpered for more. When he finally slipped a finger inside her, she moaned again, thrusting against his hand. “More.” she whimpered. He used his lips, tongue and fingers on her for a few minutes more until she whimpered “Please, Fili, need you now.”

Kili rolled out of the way in a practiced move as Fili released himself from his trousers and entered her in one hard thrust. Kya wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in even deeper, pulling a moan from him. “If you keep that up, I won’t last long.” he warned. “Don’t care.” she moaned, tightening her legs even more. He began thrusting, trying to pace himself but she was having none of that. She thrust up against him hard and fast, pushing his shirt aside so she could bury her face in his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. He had no choice but to match her pace.

Kili, recognizing that Fili wasn’t going to last long enough to satisfy her, freed his hard length and made ready to take his turn. A few minutes later, Fili moaned and thrust hard and deep into her as he reached his release. She shuddered, crying out in pleasure. Fili withdrew, falling to the side and she turned to Kili, wordlessly reaching for him. He took his place between her thighs but unlike Fili, took his time entering her, ignoring her pleas to hurry. He slid only a little ways in before withdrawing, repeating this move several times, reaching between them to tease her nub with his fingers. He continued this for a minute or two before putting his hands down on either side if her, leaning on them as he slowly slid his whole length into her. 

Kya moaned as he filled her, settling as deep as he could go before slowly withdrawing. Kili’s arms shook as he tried to keep his motions slow and smooth, determined to tease her for awhile. His resolve broke when she looked up at him with lust filled eyes, “Please Kili.” she begged. He thrust into her hard and deep, faster than before but not too fast. She responded with moans and whimpers, reaching up to pull him down for an intense kiss. Within minutes they were both panting and Kili was trying his hardest to hold back. Suddenly Kya stiffened and shuddered, reaching her release with a guttural moan. Her inner muscles pulled at him and he lost it, releasing deep inside her. He withdrew and collapsed beside her, panting heavily. Fili spread a blanket over all three of them.

Kya was a bit late in picking up her son that afternoon.

\--------------------------

“Alright Bala, time to get dressed.” Kya told her son.

“No, don’t wanna.” he whined.

“Come on. You know you have to get dressed to visit Roga.” she coaxed, holding out his shirt.

“Roga fun. I get dressed. Not wear that.” Bala declared. “Pick myself.”

Kya sighed. “Alright, go pick out your clothes.”

Bala ran to his dresser and pulled out clothes at random, at least that’s how it seemed to Kya.

“That doesn’t match, Bala. How about this?” she suggested.

“No! Wear this.” Bala insisted.

Kya gave up, if she didn’t get him dressed soon, they’d be late. “Alright, you can wear that. Let me help you.”

“No. Big boy now. Dress myself.” Bala demanded, shoving the shirt over his head. He had trouble finding the armholes but twisted and turned from Kya when she tried to help. Finally she sat back and let him struggle into it himself. Trousers were next and nearly defeated him until he fell onto his back with his legs in the air and managed to wiggle into them.

“See, Mama. Can dress myself.” he exclaimed proudly.

“Aye, you can. You’re getting to be such a big boy now.” Kya agreed, ignoring the fact that the clothes didn’t match and that the shirt was on backwards.

“See Roga now?” Bala asked.

“Aye, let’s go.” Kya said, taking his hand and leading him out the door.

\----------------------------

“Supper’s ready.” Kya called. She caught her son as he ran into the room, followed by her husbands. As they seated themselves she settled Bala into his highchair. She gave him a bowl of applesauce and a spoon before serving herself.

A few minutes later she glanced at her son and sighed. “Bala, use your spoon.”

“Don’t wanna.” the lad said, attempting to scoop the applesauce into his mouth with his hands and succeeding more in getting the food everywhere but his mouth.

“Big boys use spoons, Bala. See, Daddy and Papa use spoons.” she coaxed. Kili hastily picked up his spoon and made a big show of using it. Bala watched him a moment and then picked up his spoon and used it.

“Good boy.” Kya smiled at him. 

A few minutes later Bala announced “All done.”

“Alright, veggies next.” Kya gave him a new bowl and took the old one away.

“Yuck. No veggies.” Bala complained. “Meat now.”

Kili laughed. “True dwarf there.”

Kya glared at Kili. “Veggies first, Bala, so you grow up big and strong like Papa.” she insisted.  
“Hey, I’m big and strong too.” Kili protested.

Kya ignored him and continued to try to persuade Bala to eat the veggies. “If you eat the veggies, I’ll tell you an extra story tonight.”

Ooooh, story. Eat veggies now.” Bala exclaimed and began eating.

The meal continued with Kya only needing to remind Bala to use his spoon and no further arguments.

\------------------------------

Fili came home one evening with a big announcement.

“I’m being sent to Thranduil's halls to negotiate a trade route.” he said.

“That’s wonderful. It’s about time that Thorin begins trusting you with things like this. When do you leave?” Kya exclaimed.

“In a month. Balin wants to teach me a few more things and we‘ve not yet settled the terms we‘ll offer.” Fili replied.

Kya spent her days making a set of new clothing for Fili so he would look his best to negotiate with the Elven king. Evenings were spent in deep discussions, for while Thorin may dismiss a female’s ability in matters beyond the home and children, Fili and Kili had learned that she often had ideas and insights they’d never think of.

“Thranduil is greedy for silver and gems so that is what we are going to offer. Of course I am not taking much with me, just a few samples. The rest will be delivered after the agreement is signed.” Fili said.

“That’s good but you must also be careful of how you say things. He’s prideful and easily offended. Promise me you will always think before you speak, Fili.” Kya replied.

“Aye, he’s arrogant as well.” Kili added. “It’s a good thing you’re going and not me. I’d never be able to keep my temper.”

“That’s why I’m going and not Uncle Thorin. Just the thought of elves sends him off on a rant.” Fili agreed.

“How did Balin talk him into this anyway?” Kya asked.

“He got the council to agree and then told him it was happening and he didn’t have to like it.” Fili answered.

“Only Balin could get away with that.” Kili laughed.

“Aye, but he still had to have Dwalin sit on him to even get him to listen.” Fili grinned.

At last the day of Fili’s departure arrived. Kili and Kya and Bala were there to see him off. The brothers shared a rough hug and then Fili kissed Kya and swung his son into his arms for a hug and kiss.

“Be good, my son.” he told the lad.

“I will, Papa.” Bala answered.

“Take care of them for me, brother. I love you all.” Fili said as he went to mount his pony.

“Always, my brother. Be safe.” Kili replied.

“I love you, Fili. Hurry home.” Kya said, holding back tears. It was an honor for him to go but she would miss him so much.

\----------------------------

Fili sends frequent reports on the negotiations and for awhile everything appears to be going well. He’s quite sure they will come to an agreement soon. Then the reports stop coming. Kya is becoming quite worried.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, lass. Just a bit of a stall in the negotiations so there is nothing to report.” Balin reassures her.

Kya is not reassured. Laying in bed with Kili that evening she voiced her concerns.

“Something is wrong, Kili. I can feel it.” she worried.

“I know, I feel it too.” he answered. “But there is nothing we can do right now but wait.”

So they wait. 

The next afternoon Kili comes running into their home.

“He’s in the dungeon. That Mahal damned elf threw Fili and the entire delegation into his dungeons.” he yelled.

“What? But why? And how did you find out?” she asked.

“He sent a letter. He says Fili insulted him and that he’s going to keep them there until they rot.” he answered angrily.

“Fili wouldn’t do that. He knows better. It must have been an accident. What is Thorin going to do?” she said.

“He cursed the elves and said he told us this was a bad idea. Then he called for the army to make ready.” he told her. “He intends to storm the Elven palace to rescue Fili.”

“Is he insane? That will just get Fili killed.” she cried.

“I know, but he will not listen to reason.” he said.

“We have to do something.” she declared.

“Aye, but what?” he asked.

“I have a plan.” she answered.


	12. Chapter 12

“We have to do something.” she declared.

“Aye, but what?” he asked.

“I have a plan.” she answered.

\------------------------

“I am going to go to Mirkwood and free Fili.” Kya answered.

“Now who’s insane? How are you going to do that? And you can’t go alone. What about Bala?” Kili rattled off questions.

“I’m not insane. I am not going to stand by and let Thorin get my husband killed.” she told him. “I’m sure I can find some dwarves to go with me and you can take care of Bala.”

“No, I can’t let you do this.” he said.

“Kili, please. You know Thorin taking an army in there can only result in Fili’s death and probably long before Thorin even gets to the palace.” she pleaded. 

“I know.” he sighed. “Alright, we’ll do it your way. But I’m coming with you.” he insisted.

“Fine. We’ll leave Bala with my parents and leave tonight.” Kya said.

“No, tomorrow night. I need time to find us a few guards who’ll keep this secret. You know Thorin would forbid it if he knew.” he said.

“Tomorrow night, then.” she agreed.

\--------------------------

The small group of dwarves made their way stealthily out of the mountain. It would take them nearly a week to ride to Mirkwood’s border. The trip was uneventful and they entered the forest without difficulty. As Kya had hoped, it was not long before a group of elves stopped them.

“Who are you and why are you in our forest?” the leader demanded.

“I am Princess Kya of Erebor and I come to negotiate the release of my husband and his delegation.” Kya declared.

“You’re female?” the elf asked in astonishment.

“Aye, the last time I checked.” she responded wryly.

“My apologies. I am Prince Legolas. I will take you to my father.” he said.

“Thank you. Perhaps you could explain the events that led to my husband’s confinement.” she said. “I am sure it was just a misunderstanding.”

“You would be correct. My father has become more…” he paused to think of the right word, “paranoid of late. He is suspicious of everyone, even myself, his own son. He takes insult at the slightest thing.”

“This would have been nice to know before we sent the delegation.” she commented.

“I would have warned you but to do so would have aroused my father’s suspicions even more. I did warn Prince Fili once he arrived.” Legolas told her. “He took my words to heart and was careful when speaking to my father. Too careful as it turned out. He would pause to think before speaking and once paused too long for my father’s taste.”

“Go on.” she encouraged.

“My father had a fit and accused Prince Fili of twisting his words and conspiring against him and ordered him thrown in the dungeons.” he continued. “I have tried speaking to my father to no avail. He will not listen to reason.”

“I see. I will have to think about the right way to approach this problem. Have you spoken with Fili? Is he well?” she asked.

“He is fine. I have made sure he and the others are treated well.” he answered.

\----------------------

“Father, may I present Princess Kya of Erebor.” Legolas announced.

“Princess? So Thorin sends a female to do his work for him?” Thranduil questioned

“No, he does not know that I have come, your Majesty.” Kya said.

Thranduil laughed. “So you defy your king to come and rescue your…husband, I would guess.”

“Not exactly defy, seeing as King Thorin did not know and therefore could not forbid me to come. And aye, I’ve come to ask for my husband’s release, along with that of his delegation.” she said.

“And what do you think to offer me in return? Your body? I assure you, I have no interest in bedding a dwarf.” he sneered.

Kya’s eyes narrowed. “That is just as well, your Majesty, as I have no interest in bedding an elf, even if he is a king.

“Then what do you offer?” he asked. “Speak quickly, before I decide to add you to my collection of dwarves. Perhaps I’ll open a zoo, with you as my prime attraction. A fabled dwarven female.”

Kya bristled at the insult. “I offer naught but this. King Thorin is on his way here with an army. He will slaughter any and every elf that gets in his way. And if you kill us, he’ll slaughter you as well. Actually, he’d probably do that anyway.

“And this is supposed to make me let you go?” he scoffed.

“No, that is just fair warning. I ask you, is your pride and arrogance worth the lives of your people? You would throw their lives away just because you thought you were insulted?” she asked.

“How dare you say such things to me?” he bellowed.

“It is about time someone dared.” she roared back, advancing on him. “You sit there on your throne being pretty, utterly convinced of your own superiority. Never once thinking of anything beyond your own pleasures and your pride and hearing insults in the most innocent of words. That is not how a king behaves. My 6 year old son behaves better than you do, you selfish, spoiled child.”

Thranduil spluttered, “No one speaks to me this way.”

“Be silent. I am not finished. The world does not revolve around you and your whims. I would think that in the thousands of years you have lived you would have learned that but apparently not. So much for elves being intelligent and wise.” she lectured. “Have you even been outside your palace recently? Have you seen what is becoming of your forest? Of course you haven’t. That wouldn’t be pleasurable and we can’t have that, now can we? Pull your head out of your arse and actually look at the world around you for once. Act like the king you should be and not the spoiled brat you’ve become.” she finished.

The court was deadly silent. No one even breathed. All were waiting for the sentence of death they were sure was coming.

“No one has spoken to me like that since my wife went into the West.” he said quietly. Kya remained silent, watching him, honestly quite shocked at her own audacity.

“I miss her greatly. She would like you and despise what I have become, what I have done.” he continued. 

“Release the dwarves and escort them to the guest wing along with the Princess and her party. They are to be treated as honored guests.” he called out. He bowed to Kya. “I must leave now. You have given me much to think about.”

\------------------

Legolas escorted Kya and Kili to a room.

“So the three of you are married? How does that work? And aren’t you and Prince Fili brothers?” Legolas asked.

“He and I are married to Kya, not to each other.” Kili answered.

“It works well, actually, with a bit of effort.” Kya added.

“Dwarven customs are odd.” Legolas mused.

“I expect we would find some Elven customs to be odd, as well.” Kya laughed.

“I suppose you would.” Legolas smiled. He stopped before a door. “This is your room.”

“Thank you.” Kya said.

“Prince Fili should already be in there or should arrive soon.” Legolas said. “Someone will come for you and guide you to the feast later.”

They nodded and entered the room, finding that Fili had indeed already arrived.

“Fili!” she cried, running into his open arms. Kili joined them in a group hug, bumping foreheads with his brother.

“I hear I have the fearsome Princess to thank for my release.” Fili grinned.

“I’m not fearsome.” Kya protested.

“Fearless is more like it.” Kili said. “I wish you could have seen it. She was magnificent. Of course I was sure we were going to be killed any second but it was awe inspiring how she scolded that arrogant ass like he was a child.”

“I didn’t come here intending to do that but my temper got away from me.” she said.

“As long as it worked.” Fili said.

“Enough. You reek, Fili and I’m sure Kili and I aren’t much better after a week on the road. Into the bath with all of us.” Kya said.

\---------------------

The feast went well. Thranduil was there but distant, obviously still lost in thought. Legolas made up for it and was an attentive host.

“I have set a watch beyond our borders so that we will have ample warning of the army approaching.” Legolas said.

“Good, I was going to ask you to do that. We can meet the king at the border and convince him to not attack.” Fili said.

“Are you sure you will be able to do that?” Legolas asked.

“Aye, once he sees that I am free and unharmed.” Fili answered. “And if not, we’ll let Kya speak with him. I’m sure she can make him see reason.”

They all laughed.

“I am never going to live this down, am I?” Kya grumbled.

“Never.” Kili vowed.

Near the end of the feast, Thranduil approached. “I would like to resume negotiations tomorrow. I believe you will find me more…reasonable this time.”

“I look forward to it.” Fili said.

“I would also like to express both my admiration and my sympathy for dealing with a wife like yours. It takes much courage and fortitude but the rewards are just as great.” Thranduil said. He turned to Kya and continued. “You very much remind me of my wife in personality and attitude. I think you and she would have been friends. Thank you for reminding me to be the elf she would want me to be.” He smiled at them, a genuine smile, no hint of arrogance to be found, then bowed slightly and took his leave.

Fili looked at Kya with wide eyes. “What did you do to him?

“Just told him the truth, something no one seems to have done in a very long time.” Kya said.

“It wasn’t just the truth, it was the delivery and the words used. I don’t really remember my mother well, she went to the West while I was still a child, but I am told that she was spirited and feisty and would often argue with my father when she thought he was wrong.”

\-----------------------

The negotiations resumed, with all of the trio in attendance. Thranduil was more reasonable but they could see him struggling at times, his arrogance trying to break through. Much progress was made and all thought an agreement would be signed the next day. As it turns out this was just in time because no sooner had Thranduil and Fili signed the document when a guard came running into the room.

“The dwarven army has been sighted, your Majesty.” he cried.

“Well, I suppose we must be going then. Many thanks for this agreement and for the later part of your hospitality.” Fili said.

“Fili!” Kya scolded.

“No, it’s alright. He’s only being truthful.” Thranduil said. “You are welcome to visit at any time and I promise that you will find my hospitality to be the greatest.”

“Our thanks, your Majesty.” Kya said. “I would return the offer but..” she trailed off.

“Your king would most certainly not approve.” Thranduil said.

“Aye, and that’s an understatement.” Kili said.

“Speaking of him, let us go and stop him before anyone gets hurt.” Kya said.

The trio gathered their belongings and set off with Legolas as their guide.

\-------------------------------

Thorin and his army were arrayed in the field before the entrance to the forest.

“The forest is tricky. Stay within sight, better yet, touching distance of each other. Kill anything that moves.” he ordered. 

“Your Majesty, look.” a warrior called, pointing towards the forest entrance. Thorin turned to see many dwarves riding towards him. In the lead were his nephews and their wife. 

“Fili! You have escaped.” he called joyfully. “Good, now you can join us as we teach these elves a lesson.”

“No, Uncle. I did not escape nor will you harm the elves.” Fili replied as he dismounted.

“What do you mean, you didn‘t escape?” Thorin asked.

“Thranduil released me and everyone else. We finished the negotiations and I have the signed agreement right here.” Fili explained.

“Why would he do that?” Thorin said.

“Kya convinced him that he was wrong.” Fili said.

“Aye, she lectured him like he was a misbehaving dwarfling.” Kili added.

“You lectured him?” Thorin questioned.

“She yelled at him, actually. It was quite amazing. I’ve never seen anyone turn so many colors.” Kili chuckled.

“You yelled at him? And he didn’t kill you?” asked Thorin in disbelief.

Kya blushed. “Aye. He made me so mad. I just lost my temper.” she explained. “Afterwards, he said I reminded him of his wife, who sailed west long ago. He admitted that if she had been there to guide him, he would not be the way that he is. He intends to try to be better, to be what she would want.”

Thorin stared at her for a few long moments. “I think that I have misjudged you Kya. We will speak more of this in private.”

“You have the signed agreement?“ he asked Fili.

“Aye.” Fili answered, handing the document over. 

Thorin looked it over before nodding. “Very well, we will go home.” He turned and gave the order.

\--------------------------------------------

A week after their return Thorin summoned Kya.

“I have been thinking about recent events with the Elven king. Fili and Kili have told me the entire story in detail. I may have been wrong about not listening to your ideas and opinions. My nephews tell me you advise them often. Perhaps I might ask your opinion now and then, in private, of course. The council would not approve.” Thorin said.

“Aye, I would like that.” she responded with a smile. 

“Good. You will also be in charge of any future negotiations with the Elves. Fili or Kili will accompany you, of course, and will appear to be in charge to our own people. But you will lead the negotiations. That arrogant ass of a king appears to respect you and I would be a fool not to take advantage of that fact.” he said.

Kya stared at him in shock. “But I don‘t know anything about negotiating. Fili did all of that.”

“I think you know more than you think. Fili will help you with the rest.” he said.

\------------------------

About a month after their return from Mirkwood, Kya announced that she was pregnant once again.

“But that means you conceived in…” Fili trailed off.

“Aye, while in Thranduil’s palace.” she confirmed.

“Let’s not tell Uncle that little fact.” Kili suggested.

“Agreed”

\-----------------------------------

A few days later they had a dinner party to announce the good news to their family and friends. Kya was having some trouble getting Bala dressed properly so they joined the party after everyone had arrived.

“Sorry, we’re late. A little someone was being very stubborn about getting dressed.” Kya apologized.

“I’m gonna be a big brother!” Bala announced.

“Bala! That was supposed to be a secret” Kya scolded. “I was going to announce it after supper.”

Everyone jumped up to offer hugs and congratulations.

“I’ll be happy to take Bala whenever you need.” her mother offered.

“I’ll get your schedules changed right away.” Thorin told his nephews. 

Kili groaned. “I’d forgotten about the Urge.”

“More like blocked it out of your memory.” Fili laughed.

“I’ve heard it’s not quite so intense the second time.” Kya said.

\-----------------------------------

I’m sorry to say that this is the end of the story. After struggling with this on and off for over a year I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m not a long story writer. One-shots and short stories, yes. Smut, most definitely. But my inability to figure out what’s next in this story has made me unable to write at all. So I’ve decided to end it.

Chapter 11 and what there is of this chapter were my buffer, long since written but held in case of needing to make changes.

For those who are curious, the next child is a boy, a mini Kili named Dwala. After that there is another boy, blond but his features a mix of Fili and Kili, named Kala. Finally a girl, named Thala.


End file.
